The Silence of the Singing Isle
by Sa'avryn
Summary: After being lost at sea for over two months the Mugiwara pirates stumble upon an Island that isn't everything it seems to be. Leading to a tale of greed, power, trust and hope.
1. Adrift

**The Silence of the Singing Isle**

**Ch:1 Adrift**

It had been a very long two months for the Mugiwara pirates. The last island had seemed a paradise, but all too soon for their tastes they had been chased away to sea again by the isle's inhabitants, but such was the life of a pirate. Their expulsion had been so rapid this time that they hadn't even had the chance to restock their supplies. Now they were dangerously short on food.

As if their plight wasn't dire enough, with the threat of scurvy hanging over their heads, there was also a weary and stressed crew to deal with. Sanji, who had long since run out of cigarettes, and now going through an intense period of withdrawals, was almost constantly bickering with Zoro, who vented his own frustrations on the ero-cook. And Luffy's whining of boredom was getting on everyone's nerves.

Robin, Chopper, and surprisingly enough, Usopp were the three crewmembers taking the situation the best. Robin, as usual, was buried deeply in a book, this time about the notable islands in the grand line. Chopper had taken to rereading his extensive collection of medical and physics texts, and Usopp was off in some distant corner of the ship, tinkering with some new invention of his.

Just to escape the constant tension on the ship Nami had taken up almost constant residence in the crow's nest. With a telescope pressed to her eye, she scanned desperately for the island that she knew was close by. Her calculations were never wrong; she knew she could trust them. She just didn't know if the crew could last another increasingly hopeless day at sea. As if to worsen her already sour mood the too familiar sounds of the ship's resident hot heads getting into a squabble came rising from the deck.

"Baka-Swordsman!"

"Ero-Cook!"

Perfect, this was all the ship needed, another pointless fight. Deciding to end it before any more damage could befall the already severely wounded Merry Go; she leaned over the edge of the Crow's nest. In her best innocent voice, she called down, "Oi, Sanji-kun! It's so lonely up here. Will you come up and keep me company?"

"Hai, Nami-chwan!" Sanji cried, a look of adoration on his face. With a spring in his step he began to climb the rigging. "For you, my sweet, I would fly across a thousand oceans!"

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, baka?" Zoro snarled, stepping forward to stop him. "We're not done yet!"

"We'll have to finish it later, seaweed scalp. My Nami-san needs me!"

As Zoro was about to follow Sanji up the rigging to hand the perverted cook his own head, pairs and pairs of feminine hands bloomed from his own body, and restrained him in his efforts. Knowing better than to struggle against Robin's devil fruit power, he immediately gave up his intent to beat that ero-cook's brains in… Damn Hana Hana no Mi… Shooting his most evil glare in her direction, he was somewhat taken aback as the archeologist merely looked up and smiled her amused little smile at him, like he was some sort child.

"Oi, Robin, what's the big idea?"

"Just let him go Swordsman-san." Came the gentle reply.

"You say that as if I had a choice in the matter." Zoro grumped, waiting impatiently to be freed from her clutches. "I swear, he pushed me over the line this time… I'm going to kill him…"

"It's been a long trip for all of us, and think about it, who would cook for us if you killed him, perhaps Captain-san?" Asked Robin, her lips once more forming her oh so familiar, patronizing smile.

The mere thought of Luffy getting anywhere near the kitchen was enough to make Zoro's stomach perform back flips of revulsion. It seemed that his need to eat overcame his desire for vengeance… this time. "Alright. I'll let him live… for now."

As the extra limbs adorning Zoro's body vanished in a swirling cloud of flower petals he stalked over to the aft of the ship and took a seat, his back leaning against the railing, his three swords by his side. "But anyone who wakes me for anything other than lunch or landfall will have hell to pay… ok?"

"That's just fine."

Up in the crow's nest Nami was learning exactly how bad their plight was. Sanji's report was far from comforting. With a heavy heart, and a sinking feeling in her stomach she tried to wrap her mind around what he had just told her. "You mean there's only enough food left for two meals?"

"I'm sorry to say it, but I'm afraid so..." Sanji said, wishing he had a cigarette to light. Hell, even a lollipop would almost hit the spot right now. "I've even been rationing, but we haven't seen hide nor hair of any plants or animals in over a week. If something doesn't change soon, we'll be up a creek without a paddle."

In response to his words Nami was up in a blur, searching the horizons for an island, any island, with a new vigor born out of desperation. There had to be something out there… there just had to be! This was not the way it was to end for the Mugiwara crew. They had too much to live for!

Knowing there was nothing more he could do for Nami, Sanji slipped sorrowfully out of the crow's nest and headed back to his kitchen for what could possibly be one of the last times ever.

"Sorry Nami-swan…"

* * *

(A/N:) this is just a fix up of my past mistakes on this story, not an actual update. Oh well, I guess I'll have to pry myself away from W.O.W. to actually write something new. 

I hope you liked it, and don't worry it gets a lot better from here on out. Please R&R, even if it's flames, I don't care. The warmth of their heat will keep me warm all through the cold winter nights...

I bet you're wondering how I came up with the title huh? Well, stand in line, so do I...


	2. Damn

A/N: Thank you both ( xXSanji-kunXx, and Imjuzakyd) for the first reviews on my story... spread the word, share the goodness. Oh, Btw... those first two reviews are also the first two reviews I've ever gotten that weren't by my sister out of pity...

You know the drill! Read and review!

...and I **_Do_** own one piece... If only in my dreams!

* * *

**The Silence of the Singing Isle**

**Chapter II: Damn...**

Two weeks later there was still no relief in sight for the now starving pirates. Listless and despondent from lack of food and hope, each of the Mugiwaras grappled with their own personal demons, and their rapidly fading mortality in their own fashion.

Luffy was perhaps the hardest hit by the ship-wide famine. Slumped in a boneless manner so exaggerated that only a rubber-man could achieve the posture over the simple lamb shaped figurehead, his stomach rumbled so loudly that it could be heard easily from anywhere on the ship. "Oi, Sanji… I'm hungry."

"Sorry Luffy, I'm fresh out of meat." Sanji replied in a tired tone. The truth is that he would have loved to cook something, but there wasn't a scrap of food left on the entire vessel. Besides which he was far too tired and far too comfortable with his Nami-chwan here by his side, her head resting on his shoulder, to even lift up his own as he addressed the captain, much less get up and walk to check in the fridge he already knew was completely empty.

"Damn…" muttered Luffy.

Had the situation been any different Sanji would have been in heaven, with Nami pressed up against his side as she was. He wanted to swoon over her, to love her as she deserved to be loved, and perhaps be loved by her in return. But as the all too familiar pangs of hunger steadily got worse and worse over the long days, he knew that such a romance between the two of them was never to be. It just wasn't fair!

"Damn…" muttered Sanji.

In a normal day of sailing Zoro slept anywhere from four to six hours in addition to the normal eight the crew got nightly. Ever since the food had run out the only things he awoke for were bedtime, and the occasional chance to hurl an insult at Sanji. The dreams were pleasant enough. He got to eat his fill from dishes so exquisite that some of them couldn't even be described. When he awoke however, he was still hungry.

If nothing changed he would be the last one to succumb to death's cold embrace. All the sleeping he did served to give him a bit more time in the here and now, but that wouldn't make it any easier for him to watch his friends die one by one from starvation. Why did it have to be starvation… it was a stupid way to die.

"Damn…" muttered Zoro in his sleep.

_Starvation is a severe reduction in vitamin, nutrient, and energy intake, and is the most extreme form of malnutrition. In humans, prolonged starvation (in excess of 1-2 months) causes permanent organ damage and may eventually result in death._ For some reason Chopper's mind couldn't help but dwell on the topic. Being a doctor was hard enough when you didn't know the disease or the cure. But when it was something as simple as starvation, where you knew the cure, but couldn't do anything, being a doctor was as hellish an occupation as there was. _Starved individuals lose substantial fat and muscle mass as the body turns to these tissues for energy. The skin's pale and dry appearance accompanies this emaciation._

Unwelcome as the thoughts of slowly being eaten by your own body were, there seemed to be no way to rid himself of them. The only thing that could possibly be worse than the thoughts of the symptoms was the knowledge of the cure. And true to a sadistic and twisted form that information readily leapt into the poor reindeer's mind. _Starvation is usually treated by slowly increasing food intake until no nutrient deficiencies remain. By this time, the diet of a recovering individual should consist of 5,000 calories and twice the Recommended Dietary Allowance of nutrients._ It was almost too much to take.

"Damn…" muttered Chopper.

Visions of beli and tangerines floated through Nami's fever dream. What she wouldn't give for one sweet, succulent tangerine… but no, every single piece of fruithad been eaten weeks ago. Even the leaves of her precious trees had been consumed for the small nutritional value they held. With Sanji-kun cooking they hadn't even tasted that bad. They weren't anything she would eat willing if given the choice, but her cook had made a passable meal from them.

Huh… her cook. Nami hated to admit it, but she did think of Sanji as hers. Sure, he was a letch, and would do just about anything for a pretty woman, but that didn't really seem to matter right now. All that mattered was he was so very comfortable to lean against right now.

Maybe when… if… they got something to eat there would be something between them, maybe she could finally start returning the feelings he so obviously had for her. But no, she knew better. If they didn't die here she'd probably just go back to using him for all he was worth. A part of her hated herself for that, but such manipulation had long become habit for her, and she knew in her heart she wouldn't change.

It just wasn't fair! She'd either die loving this baka, or go on living, never even giving him the affection he so desperately craved, and possibly even deserved.

"Damn…" muttered Nami.

There just had to be an island… Or was Usopp just lying to himself like he did to everyone else? It was kind of funny, he'd always assumed that it would be a raging battle that would take his life. He would die a hero defending his nakama. There would be feasts and celebrations about his great adventures, and fearless nature. Or, there would have been, if not for the whole stupid dying of hunger thing… if not for Nami's abilities to make rain with the Clima-Tact he was sure that there was no way that the crew would even still be alive from dehydration. He would of course have stayed alive long after the rest of the crew, for he was the great Captain Usopp! Or was he just lying to himself again?

His only regret is that he would never see Kaya again. Kaya his lady love, the woman he would marry one day… Or was he just lying to himself again?

"Damn…" muttered Usopp.

She was living on borrowed time, and what's more she knew it. She should have died in the royal crypt in Arabasta kingdom, but she hadn't. In many ways death by crushing would have been preferable. At least it wouldn't have been as long and drawn out. Robin had gone without before, and was no stranger to hardship, but this was almost beyond her ability to bear!

Who was she fooling? She was dying just like the rest of the crew, and it wouldn't do her any good to try to pretend otherwise. Now she would never get to read the true history, and never get the chance to see her new found nakama accomplish their own dreams, no matter how far fetched or crazy they might sound. The unfairness of it all brought a smile to her lips. It wasn't right, but somehow it seemed appropriate.

"Damn…" muttered Robin.

"No! It can't end like this! I'm gonna be the king of the pirates, just you wait and see!" Luffy cried. With a glance around at his crew he gave perhaps his last command as captain. "I order you all to not die!"

But this was an order he wasn't sure they could follow. Could _he_ follow it himself? He wasn't sure.

"Damn…" muttered Luffy one last time, before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

A/N: Arrrgh! so what'd you think me hearties? did the Mugiwara crew die? I guess you'll have to read on to continue... flame me, baste me, marinate me... do what you will! I'm a tough guy. I can take it! but let me know what you think... it's the least you can do... because that icy box of loneliness is so cold... shudders

_P.S. before I forget, all of chopper's information on starvation was lifted straight out of Wikipedia I don't want to be a plagiarist!_


	3. Guardian Angel?

The Silence of the Singing Isle

Chapter III: Guardian Angel?

* * *

A/n: thanks for the continued feedback, even having one fan is giving me the momentum I need to finish the story.

* * *

Zoro was in heaven, that had to be it! Nothing earthly could smell as good as the scent that he gradually became aware of. Idly he wondered if he actually was in heaven, had he really lived his life well enough to warrant access into paradise?

"Oi, Marimo, wake up! Its chow time, baka!"

That explained it, he was in hell. If Sanji was here, it had to be hell. "Wait! Did you say food?"

"Yep, he did!" chimed Luffy, barely lifting his head from the bowl of gruel he had plunged it into.

Cracking open an eye, Zoro saw a sight that almost brought him to tears. In the middle of the deck of the merry go someone had set an enormous blackened cauldron of, apparently gruel, that was giving off the most wonderful odors Zoro had ever had the pleasure of smelling in his life. It seemed that he was the last to awaken, for all the others were already well into their first bowls of the stuff.

With a grunt he accepted a bowl from Sanji, who was the only crewmember with the leg strength to stand after their near death by starvation experience. This couldn't be real, it had to be another dream, and he knew that when… If… he woke up his stomach would be just as empty as it had been before. As he began to eat the savory gruel he realized that he didn't care.

"So…" Zoro said in between delicious mouthfuls. "Where'd you get the grub, ero-cook?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I just woke up and it was here."

"Huh… you didn't make it? No wonder it tastes so good."

"Why you!"

"Stop!" Decreed Chopper, slamming his spoon down hard on the table. "No fighting! Doctor's orders! Just eat, and recover, got it?"

"…Yes Chopper." The two said in unison. A shared glare between them promised that this fight was nowhere near over, merely delayed for a time.

"So, anyway… what happened?" Usopp asked, reaching towards the cauldron for another helping of the life giving food. "All I can remember is passing out, and then…"

Just as Usopp was about to launch into another of his countless tall tales something shiny on the horizon caught Nami's ever alert eyes. Snatching the telescopic goggles from off his head she made her way to the ships' railing on unsteady legs. As she placed the goggles over her eyes and focused them, he breath caught in her throat.

"Nami, what's you do that for?"

"…Island…"

"What?" The entire crew cried in disbelief.

"Land ho!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she pointed off to the starboard of the ship. "We're saved…"

Overcome with relief, Nami would have collapsed on the deck had Sanji not made a valiant dash to her side, catching her as she began to fall. "Nami-chwan… you have to be more careful." Strained as his own legs were from their lack of food and sudden hard use, Sanji felt himself sinking to the deck. It was only with a supreme act of will that he began to escort her back to the table.

With an immense feeling of relief sweeping over the crew it wouldn't be long before idle curiosity got the better of them. Sure enough, it was Chopper who asked the first question.

"So… how long were we out?"

"Who knows?" Replied Luffy, with a shrug. "I don't remember anything, do you Zoro?"

"Not a damn thing." Grumped the swordsman.

"Sanji?"

"Huh uh…" Sanji said as he served up more portions for the ladies.

"Nami?"

"Nope." Answered Nami, accepting the bowl from her Sanji-kun.

"Usopp?"

"Well…" Usopp said "After you all passed out there was a giant storm that-"

"He doesn't!" Zoro interrupted

"Chopper?" Luffy asked, turning his attention away from the ship's liar.

In response the reindeer just shook his head.

"How about you, Robin?"

After a long pause, the archaeologist put down her spoon with hesitation. "…It's probably nothing Captain-san, but I think I remember seeing a cloaked figure here on the ship."

"A cloaked figure?" Nami asked in confusion.

"On our ship?" Cried Usopp.

In response Robin could only shrug, unsure. "I saw the figure leaning over Luffy… and when I blinked it was gone… I think it brought the food…"

"Wow, Luffy's got a guardian angel?" Usopp exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"Really? So cool!" Chopper said, his eyes taking on that particular glint of hero-worship he had from time to time.

"Who ever heard of a pirate captain with a guardian angel, baka?" Zoro retorted, munching his way through another bowl of gruel.

"I dunno, maybe it was a guardian angel!" Luffy said, his now characteristic grin that showed way too many teeth.

"Can we just forget the gardian angel, thing… whatever it was, and just get to the island already?" Nami asked, fully fed up with the pointless direction the conversation had taken.

"Hai, Nami-swan!" Sanji cried, and just like that, the Mugiwara crew was on their way to the now not-so-distant isle.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter didn't quite end up as I wanted it to, but it's late, and I must sleep. Hey, I can always rewrite it... 

R&R everybody!


	4. The Singing Isle

**Ch4:  
The Singing Isle**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright , I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update my story, but I... really don't have an excuse... without further adue, we have a story in which nothing really happens... just... wow. I've seen ficlets in which more happens in 1 shot than has happened in 4 chapters of my story... Oh well... I still enjoy telling it.

Interesting fact: Perhaps the hardest (and yet easiest) character to write is Luffy. I think Strawhat knows at least a bit more than he lets on.

Anyway... to all my adoring fans (...that may even number as high as three) we have chapter 4!

* * *

All too slowly the mysterious island grew in the sight of the Mugiwaras. While they were all anxious to get there, and off of their well loved boat that had almost become their very own well loved coffin; there was no one who could match the excitement of their captain.   
"Hey look, a town!" Luffy cried excitedly as he bounded into his favorite seat upon the figurehead of the Merry Go, anticipation to get to their next goal plainly written on his honest face. "I hope there's something to eat there!" 

"Luffy, are you still hungry?" asked an exasperated Nami. "We just finished off that enormous pot of food an hour ago."

"Well, yeah! Aren't you?"

"…Actually…" Nami said, not wanting to admit the fact that she _was _still hungry. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you need to stay where you are, no wandering off, ok?"

"But…"

"OK?"

"…ok…" Luffy said, entirely unhappy about the whole deal. He didn't want to be patient. He didn't want to sit there all day while the ship made it's way to the new island. He wanted meat, and he wanted it _now_!

"Promise me that you're not going to try to go to that island by yourself." Nami demanded with a tone of exasperation in her voice directed at her captain, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on Nami, haven't I already?" Whined Luffy, who sure as hell didn't want to make that promise.

"Just say it!"

"…"

Luffy knew that there was no reasoning with Nami when she got this way. He didn't care, because he really didn't know how to reason with someone all that well, but he knew. Grinning, he turned to her "I don't wanna."

"Luffy!" Nami screeched. Maybe Zoro was right… maybe she _was_ a harpy. Luffy didn't let that thought bother him too long. Nami was still right in front of him, and she still looked mad. "I want you to swear you won't go to that island alone."

"No!"

"If you don't, I'll tell Sanji to not give you any meat _ever _again!"

That simple statement froze Luffy in his tracks. No meat? What would he do without meat? I mean… vegetables and fruits were all well and good, but they weren't _meat_. Meat was everything, the driving force behind his existence. Sure, he had the dream to be pirate king, and that was a driving force behind him. But meat was…_ the_ purpose of his life! "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Nami replied with a small grin. She had him, and she knew it.

"…Fine!" Luffy huffed. "I promise that I'm not going to try to go to the island by my self. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Nami said in agreement. Satisfied that Luffy wasn't going to do anything stupid, she turned her attention to other things, and left her captain sitting alone.

An hour later Luffy was bored and frustrated. He was hungry and the island was _literally _within his reach. The only thing stopping him from leaving the ship was the promise Nami had forcibly extracted from him. But wait, if he was to take someone with him he wouldn't be alone, and he wouldn't break his promise, and he wouldn't loose his precious precious meat. But who to take?

Nami was definitely out of the question. Sanji… nah! He'd just tell Nami. Zoro was asleep, and Luffy didn't want to bother him… he got _mean _when he was bothered.

"Captain-san?" Robin asked, interrupting Luffy's thoughts.

Slowly a grin crept across his face. _Of course!_ Robin was the perfect choice to go with him. "Robin, let's go to the island!"

"That's where we're headed." Robin said with a smile.

"But I mean now!"

"And how will we get there? You can't use the waiver, and I don't know how."

"Like this!" Luffy laughed. Casting his hand back as far as it could stretch, he launched it towards the island. Snagging a handhold his smile only increased. "Gomu gomu no Umi crossing!"

An instant before he shot forward he snagged Robin about the waist. The sea crossing was very short, and very brutal. If Robin had been anyone else a blood-curdling scream would have escaped her lips. As it was she merely smiled and looked at her captain as she dismissed the myriad of hands she had used to catch herself with.

Luffy was busily trying to extract his head from the newly formed crevasse of a boulder. As he struggled she patiently waited, taking in her surroundings. The beach seemed normal. Normal sand, normal trees, normal rocks… with poneglyph symbols etched into them.

Robin's breath caught in her throat as a feeling of excitement washed over her. this couldn't be the Rio poneglyph that was with one piece but any chance to learn was an exciting prospect for her. dusting off her hands, she went to work gathering the stones.

* * *

"Why are you so sad, Nami?" chopper asked as he to a spot on the rail next to the young navigator. With a bit of effort he pulled himself on top of the railing.

"Hmm?" she replied absently. "Oh, I'm not sad, just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot of things… Mainly about this. Take a look." Nami said, holding the lockpose up so that Chopper could see it easily.

Chopper had no idea what he was looking at, and said so. "Nami, I'm a doctor, not a navigator."

"Oh, yeah… Well, you see this needle here?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"The red half of it always points to the next island on our route through the Grandline."

"…Ok… What's the problem?" Chopper wondered.

"It's not pointing towards this island." Explained Nami. Sure enough, the red half of the needle was pointing far out to sea.

"Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know Chopper, I don't know…"

* * *

Back on the island, Luffy had finally managed to pull his head free from its stone prison just as Robin finished arranging the stone fragments in a rough order.

"Oi, Robin, what'cha got there?" Luffy asked as he walked over.

"Hmm?"

Seeing that she was bent over rocks in study, he figured that it had something to do with arch… archi… historian stuff. With a frown he saw that the rocks had those weird markings on them that only Robin could read. "Well, what's it say?"

"…Welcome to Solstin, the singing… isle?" she said, looking up. "I think it says isle, but I'm not sure… the stone is so worn here that it could be a handful of words. It's hard to tell."

"The Singing Isle?" Exclaimed Luffy, stars in his eyes. "Cool! Come on, let's find someone to tell us more!"

Before Robin could protest Luffy had her by the arm, and was dragging her through the forest. As she followed her captain a smile crept, unnoticed by her, upon her face.

Unseen by either, the cloaked figure watched them from the underbrush.

"…Ah yes… Everything is going according to plan…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm... perhaps the claoked figure isn't an angel, but what's it's angle? 

And I noticed that in Ch. 3 I had Robin call Luffy by his real name... Horribly OOC I know. Hopefully Ch. 5 takes less than a week to write up.

Sa'avryn

P.S. My favorite part in this chapter is Chopper quoting Dr. Hank 'Bones' McCoy


	5. Quinox

**Ch. 5**

**Quinox**

A/N: Well, sorry it took so long, but I hope the length is worth the wait. So, the crew finally makes it to the island, but how will they be recieved?

I just want to tank everyone who has reviewed, you're really the ones who have kept me working on my silly little story for so long. and I'm sorry that ch.4 was so... well... poorly edited. Live and learn I guess.

Usopp may have been a coward and a liar, but he was no idiot. He couldn't have been, and survived this long. He saw far more than he admitted to the others, like the fact that Nami was starting to return at least some of Sanji's affections. She was nowhere near as overt about it as he was, no hearts in her eyes for him. In fact Usopp wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't even noticed that she was doing it herself. But it was almost as plain as the nose on his face to him. Hmm… maybe something positive would actually come out of the whole almost-starving-to-death thing.

Pushing such idle thoughts from his mind, he returned to his self-appointed task of checking the harbor to make sure it was safe for them to dock. There were no marine ships in the man made bay as they approached. This was a good thing, but Usopp was still wary. There was always a chance for trouble to occur, a fact he knew all too well. No marines meant that there wouldn't be as many problems to face here as they normally did. Knowing his co-captain Luffy as he did however, there were sure to be plenty of problems in this place, and a greater than normal chance for "adventure." Adventure almost always meant pain, and Usopp didn't like pain. Luffy didn't seem to mind it too much, and speaking of Luffy…

"Oi, Nami!" He called to the navigator on the deck below him. _Stop flirting with Sanji_ "Have you seen Luffy?"

That was enough to stop Nami in her tracks. Turning away from her Sanji-kun, _huh? When had she started thinking of him as hers?_ She looked up to the crow's-nest, the blood draining from her face. "Wh… what was that?"

"Have. You. Seen. Luffy?" Ussop repeated for her, slowly this time.

"Umm…" Nami said, her mind utterly blanking as the utter horror of Luffy, on an island, alone, began to wash over her. No, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't have done that. No… he _promised_ he wouldn't go alone..Then again, this was Luffy. He must have gone to the island. There were just no two ways about it. What Luffy wanted, Luffy did. She was going to _kill_ him the next time she saw him… _Hmm… maybe Sanji would lend her a few of his sharpest knives. Yeah, that would do the trick.  
_  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Robin-chwan for a while either." Mentioned Sanji in an almost offhanded manner.

"Well, he was really impatient to get to the island. He must have taken her with him." Nami reasoned, pure relief washing over her. If Robin was with Luffy then there was nothing to worry about. She would keep Luffy in check… Nami hoped.

"That makes sense." Usopp shrugged.

"But they could be anywhere on the island by now." Chopper cried. "Where should we even start looking?"

"This is Luffy we're talking about, Chopper." Usopp explained, coming down from the crow's-nest. "there's only one place he _could_ have gone."

"Where?"

"To the tavern!" Exclaimed Nami, Sanji, and Usopp.

"Huh? What? Tavern?" Zoro asked groggily, coming not quite awake at the sudden noise. "Good… I'm hungry…" And with that he was out again.

Breaking into laughter they soon made landfall.

* * *

The old man who met them at the dock was a genial sort, the kind that never seemed willing to hurt a soul. With a wave of his wrinkled hand he flagged them down. "Ahoy there, younglings! You might not want to dock here."

"And why not, Ossan?" Sanji called, "What's the problem?"

"Well, you're pirates."

"Something wrong with pirates? Zoro asked, scratching his head and yawning as he came over, still not fully awake.

"You stay out of this, Mossman!"

"Oh yeah?" Zoro shot back reflexively, "You gonna make me, Curleybrow?"

"And what if I am?"

The fighting could have gone on all day, as it had many times in the past, had Nami not stepped in. A judicious application of violence soon had both men down, nursing matching goose eggs on the backs of their heads. Turning back to the old man in the simple black clothing, Nami smiled, trying her hardest to look friendly. "You were saying?"

"I was?" The old man asked absently, scratching his gray haired head. "…Oh, yes… You may not want to dock here in the main port, being pirates and all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I got not quarrel with pirates, we get few enough visitors here in Quinox. It's just that the visitors we _do_ get are mostly from the navy." He explained, "I'm sure you can see the problem."

"No doubt." Muttered Usopp

"But there is an abandoned dock if you sail to the east, following the island's coast for a few leagues." The old man explained, pointing, "Your ship _should_ be safe there. No one ever uses it anymore."

"Yosh! Thank you Ossan!" Nami called, smiling.

"It's no problem Nee-chan. I'll see you all in a bit." With a wave he sent them off to find the abandoned dock. "When you get back here, ask for Hurley, Someone will show you where I'll be."

* * *

"Hurley-san!" Luffy cried around a mouthful of meat as the old man walked into the tavern. The tavern was as normal as could be, and much to Luffy's delight had, before he and Robin had arrived, an excess supply of meat. "You're back!"

"Yes, yes… I'm back." Hurley laughed, taking a seat by the young man. _How could anyone eat so much?_ It was amazing to watch.

Nursing a cup of coffee, Robin smiled a slight greeting. "So, tell me Mayor-san, how did you like our crew?"'

"They were quite… memorable. Especially the strong young woman."

"That's our Nami!" Luffy grinned, tearing into what had to be his twentieth large piece of meat.

"I sent them to…" Hurley hesitated "…An old abandoned dock. They should be here very soon, provided they don't get lost. Although I don't see how they could, all they have to do is follow the path running to the west."

"Arigato, Mayor-san." Robin said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Nee-chan."

"Have you ever come across something called a Poneglyph?"

Blinking in surprise, Hurley cleared his throat. "A what?"

"A Poneglyph."

"What's that?"

"It's a huge cube of blue stone with symbols carved into one side." Robin explained.

Hurley shook his head. "…I've never even _heard _of such a thing, much less seen one. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"But… but what about those stones on the northern beach?" She protested. "The blue ones with the ancient symbols on them

"Rocks with symbols… rocks with… Oh! you've been to the Runebeach?" Hurley asked, nodding his head.

"Runebeach?" Robin asked.

"Yes… The Runebeach. It's got.thousands… maybe... hundreds… ok… tens of those stones scattered about it." Hurley said. "I've been all over this island, and that's the only place that has 'em."

Before he could continue the door to the tavern swung open, revealing a raven-haired newcomer. He was of average height an weight with an air of self-assurance about him. Swaggering in, he took a seat at a table and flagged a waitress over. The most noticeable things about him were his ready smile, his dark purple eyes, and the rumpled navy uniform he wore.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked, swallowing his meat.

"…that's Vice-Admiral Saros…" Hurley explained, a grimace upon his lips. It was obvious that the mayor of Quinox didn't like the navy man, and it was also obvious that Saros didn't care, as his eyes lit upon Hurley he waved. "May the sea take his bones…"

"Hurley, you old dog, how are you this fine day?" Saros called, abandoning his newly claimed table, and sauntering over to the bar. "And I see you have some guests. Mugiwara Luffy, and Nico Robin… Strange company you're keeping these days."

"Go jump in the sea Saros." Hurley groused, taking a long swig of his drink. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Now now my old friend, that's no way to talk to the navy." Saros drawled, leaning on the counter. "Don't you agree, Miss Robin?"

"…"

"Anyway…" He shrugged, smiling once more. "I'm just here to tell you that I'll be out of your hair soon, Hurley-chan. Certain matters are soon to be wrapped up here. A navy ship will be here to pick me up within the week." Taking his feet, he patted Luffy on the shoulder before he took his leave. "You might not want to be seen around here when it does come, Mugiwara. Most naval officers aren't as freindly as I am."

Unnoticed to either Hurley, or Robin, Luffy's eyes went blank for a second, whether in fear, or because of something else, not even he knew. Just as suddenly as it had started, the feeling left and everything was normal again. Luffy went back to seeing how much meat he could force down his throat in a limited time with a shrug. If the navy man didn't want to pick a fight, he was more than happy to hold his peace.

With bottle in hand, Saros casually made his way out of the tavern, acting as if he owned the place. Adjusting his hat, he stepped into the brilliant sun, his coat billowing out behind him slightly from the minor breeze.

"I can't stand that man… not at all…" Hurley muttered darkly. "Not at all…"

Robin was inclined to agree with him.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... whatever will happen next? I hope you liked Hurley and Saros, they were a blast to write! I wanted to make Usopp's point of view the focus for this chapter, but it got away from me. Hopefully Ch.6 won't take so long to write.

Lealo, y diganme que piensan.

(read it and tell me what you think... A.K.A. review!)


	6. A day without Gomu

A/N:I'm sorry that it took so long, but to make up for everything. I'm going to be posting the next three chapters rapidfire like. So, read and review.

* * *

**The Silence of the Singing Isle**

**Chapter VI: A day without Gomu.**

"Barkeep, food and grog!" Zoro barked as he led the Mugiwara pirates into the tavern. It hadn't taken too long for them to reach the tavern, only a bit over two hours, and he had only gotten lost three times. "Make it fast and plentiful!"

"Zoro!" Luffy called waving them over from his perch at the bar.

"Luffy!" the crew cried, clearly relieved to see their captain in one piece, and more importantly, out of trouble.

"Oh… you found us…" Hurley smiled. Ever the gracious host, he made sure that the pirates were comfortably seated, by chance at the very table that Saros had taken for his own a short while before, and plied them with enough food and drink to satisfy a small army. "Please, eat…"

Needing no more encouragement, the crew tore into the food voraciously. If Hurley was surprised by Luffy's ability to eat, he was absolutely amazed by that of Luffy's crew. They were finished almost before he realized it.

"Ah… That hit the spot!" Usopp sighed in contentment, patting his now bulging belly. "I don't even think that _I_ could eat another bite." A chorus of agreement met his statement

"Wow, that's really too bad guys," Grinned Luffy as he and Robin took the last two chairs at the table. "Cause Hurley-san just went off to get us some dessert. I hope its meat!"

"Come on Luffy, _no one_ eats meat for dessert." Nami scolded.

"But there is a place where they eat cheese for dessert, and pastries for dinner!" Usopp claimed a wide grin on his face. "And they're such bad fighters that-"

"Even _you_ could defeat their strongest warrior?" Interrupted Zoro, a wide grin on his face. Shaking his head, he threw back another mug of grog. "No way, I don't believe it!"

"Who's hungry?" Hurley asked as he personally delivered the desserts to the pirates. The tray was stacked high with delicacies so fine that they made the Mugiwaras forget all about their full-to-bursting stomachs.

"I am!" Cried chopper as the crew muttered in agreement. Being the smallest, Hurley served him first.

"Hey, Not fair!" Protested Luffy. He had been here first, so he should get dessert first. With a smile, he reached back his hand, preparing to swipe a bit of food. "Gomu Gomu no Dumb Waiter!"

What should have happened is that Luffy should have snagged a sugary snack and eaten it before Hurley had gotten to him, and then eaten the second that the kind old man would have undoubtedly given him.

But his arm didn't stretch.

"What's wrong with my arm?" Luffy shrieked as he tried over and over to grab distant objects, the bar, a chair, the rafters, but it was of no use. His arm just stayed exactly the same shape he had been born with. "Why won't it stretch?"

"What's wrong, Captain-san?" Robin asked.

"My arm! It won't stretch!" Luffy explained. In desperation, and so quickly that the crew couldn't have stopped him even if they wanted to, Luffy took off running through the bar, and tried to stretch his arm out by snagging onto a support beam as he ran past it. In a way it worked, and his arm did stretch. However the part that gave was his shoulder, as it got wrenched out of its normal position. Writhing in agony, he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his shoulder. "Ow ow ow!"

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Chopper cried, rushing to his captain's side.

"My shoulder!" He cried through clenched teeth. "It's on fire!"

"Doctor! Doctor! He needs a doctor! Is there a doctor here?" Bellowed Chopper in panic, decidedly loosing his composure.

"Oi Chopper, aren't you a doctor?" Usopp pointed out, reminding his friend.

"Oh, Right!"

In an instant Chopper was down, examining Luffy, and it wasn't long before he had the diagnosis ready. It would have been easier, and far faster had his patient cooperated, but nonetheless he did his job. "It's not too bad. Stop thrashing around, Luffy!"

"But it hurts!"

"I know it hurts, but if you stop moving I can make it stop hurting!" Chopper half-snapped, clearly irritated with the-not-so-rubberman at the moment.

"Oh… Ok."

And just like that Luffy stopped fussing. Soon Chopper had Luffy's shoulder popped back into position, and was rooting through his backpack for a roll of medical tape with which to finish the job. As he found it he gave a small cheer and quickly had Luffy back in his seat at the table.

"What was that about?" Nami asked in wonder of the strange spectacle that she had just witnessed. Unfortunately no one had answers for her, only questions. As one they turned their gazes to Luffy, who was plowing his way through the double dessert that Hurley had kindly given him.

"Could it be seastone?" Wondered Nami.

"Nah, He would have just thrown the thing off." Zoro responded, downing another mug of grog.

"Well, what if he couldn't?" Sanji cut in.

"Then he wouldn't have any energy." Added Robin, factual as always.

"Good point." Mentioned Usopp.

"It could have been the food." Nami offered.

"Like in a powdered form?" Offered Sanji.

"Yeah, exactly!" Nami beamed, offering Sanji a slight smile that made his heart melt.

"No… Same problem as before, He would be a lump." Noted Usopp.

"Yeah, Robin and I would be lumps too!" chimed in Chopper, eager to add to the conversation.

"Hmm… Then if it's not that, what could it be?" Wondered Zoro.

"Perhaps some new technology the navy has." Robin said.

"New technology? Like a Devil Fruit dial?" Usopp asked.

"Ha ha that's funny!" Luffy laughed at the thought of a devil-dial.

"Shut up Luffy!" The crew, with the exception of Robin, snapped. This was the grownup's time to talk, and Luffy didn't qualify… most of the time.

As they argued Luffy lost interest, and an uninterested Luffy was a bored Luffy, and a bored Luffy was a Luffy looking for trouble… or adventure as he put it. Massaging his shoulder with his good hand he pushed away from the table and came over to Hurley. Maybe he would have something fun to do. "Oi, Ossan…"

"How can I help you?" Hurley asked, looking up from his coffee and a bit of paperwork he had brought with him.

"I want you to tell me about the island. You know… like its history, what happened here… stuff like that."

At Luffy's request Hurley grew quiet and said nothing. Swallowing one last gulp of coffee he set the cup down on the counter where he was seated. As he stood he put his arm around Luffy's shoulders and walked the captain back to his crew. This was something they all had to hear, and he only wanted to explain it once. As they approached the conversation died.

"What's wrong, Mayor-san?" Asked Robin, concerned with Hurley's drastic change of character.

"Your captain has just asked something very hard of me…"

"Luffy, what did you do this time?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

For a moment Hurley said not a word, obviously upset by something. Swallowing with what could be nerves, he cleared his throat. "…I'm sure by now that you've noticed two things odd about this isle; the first is that Solstin doesn't show up on your lockpose, or any for that matter. The second is that no one sings here… not even a single note. This is all because of one family…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it. It wasn't that hard to write... just... well, A bit time consuming. Read and Review!

Thanks!


	7. Flashback

A.N: Ok, here we go, chapter 7! Woohoo! I don't even know if I'm halfway done yet with the story, but I hope you all enjoy it. After this is where I think it starts to get interesting.

At this point do I even have to mention that I don't own ONE PIECE?

* * *

**Ch. 7  
Flashback.**

In the bar the Miugiwaras sat around the table, rapt to hear Hurley's story.

"Fourteen years ago Solstin was a different place. You see, we had just arrived upon its strange shores and the city of Quinox was just a dream. We didn't expect anyone to be here, no this deserted isle, but there was."

"Really? Who could it have been?" Chopper asked.

"Shut up and let him continue!" Nami snapped.

"Of course we didn't meet the other inhabitants of the island at first, for their dwelling was on the other side of the isle, and we busy building our humble city. But one fateful day we did meet. As you can imagine we were quite surprised when we encountered one another.

I remember that day clearly. I was exploring the isle. Looking for fruit and other food. I even stumbled into a boar's territory at one point, but that's another story… Where was I? Oh yes, I was looking for food when I heard an unfamiliar voice. It was a young voice, but well trained. In wonder I followed the sound, seeking the music maker. I finally found the source when I emerged into a clearing. It was a young boy… whom I had never seen before.

He must have heard me approach, because he started like a frightened rabbit. Before I could say anything he took off like a bat out of hell. I gave chase, trying to find out who he was, but before long He shook me completely. I have never seen anyone move so quickly. Especially through the thick underbrush of the island."

"I could have caught him!" Boasted Usopp, ever seeking to play the game of one-up-manship.

"No you couldn't have." Sanji retorted, lighting his first cigarette in weeks. "Go ahead Hurley-san."

"I managed to follow his trail as it wound through the dense landscape. It eventually led me to the far side of the isle, a place I had never been before. Set on a small ridge was a modest dwelling. I remember that music seemed to fill the air. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, for I had discovered the home of the famed Aliotto family."

"No way!" Luffy cried, his eyes wide in awe. However, as usual he missed the point entirely, "Umm… who are the Aliotto family?"

"The Aliottos were a family of very highly trained musicians. The father, whom I met, was Duke Aliotto. The same Duke who served as chief musician to the pirate king, Gol D. Roger."

"Really?" exclaimed Chopper Luffy and Usopp in utter amazement.

"Wait," Robin interrupted. "You said, was a family. Why?"

"Because… because there was a catastrophe thirteen years ago. To this day I have no idea what happened, but early in the morning of one fateful day I heard what seemed to be a huge explosion. But it was unlike any explosion I'd ever heard before. It went on for a LONG time. By the time I was able to make my way to the far end of the island I was too late… The Aliotto home was GONE! It wasn't even a day later when the navy ships showed up for the first time on our island shores. Personally, I think that the navy was responsible for their deaths… But I have no proof."

"The Buster Call…" Robin murmured to herself in shock.

"Excuse me Nee-chan?" Hurley asked.

"…It's nothing." She responded, affixing her smile on her face once more. Whenever things got grim she smiled. It was what she did, her way of expressing herself. "Please continue your story."

"The day that the family perished two things happened. The first was that all music on the island ceased. It's in tribute to the Aliotto family, our friends who were lost. They loved to sing and make music, and it's just not the same without them. So, please… while you are here, do not sing. It reminds us too much of our loss." After the crew solemnly swore Hurley continued. "The second thing was the appearance of the ghost of Solstin."

"The ghost of Solstin?" The Mugiwaras echoed in disbelief.

"The ghost takes the form of a man in a cloak, and from time to time aids the village. Some say that it's the shade of the Aliotto family. Some say that the ghost hides our island from hostile forces, and some say that it's a guardian angel. Others say that its presence causes the Lockposes to point away from us."

"Hey! I think we met him!" Luffy exclaimed. "He saved our lives! You see, we were lost and starving, and we had given up all hope. But then, when we had all fallen asleep he came to our ship and left us some gruel, and Robin saw him!"

"Is this true, Nee-chan?" Hurley asked Robin, clearly interested.

"…I don't know." She said. "But it could have been the ghost."

"You know… I think you all have stumbled upon something here…" conjectured Hurley. "A mystery. A mystery that surrounds our fair island… Well, it was very nice meeting you all. Now, if you'll excuse me I have mayoral duties to attend to."

With a fond farewell he left them.

"Well, that was random." Zoro said.

"But he was nice." Usopp agreed. "I wonder why, I mean, we are pirates."

"It doesn't matter." Replied Nami, taking charge once more. "Now, what we need to do right now is focus on resupplying the ship.  
So, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper…"

* * *

"Mayor-san?" Robin asked as she slowly opened the door to Hurley's office. The secretary hadn't wanted to let her in at first; however one drop of Hurley's name had been enough to let her pass.

"Yes Nee-chan, how can I help you?" Hurley asked, looking up from his paperwork-laden desk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, no… Think nothing of it." Hurley said. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you a few more questions." She admitted. "About the phantom and the Aliotto family."

"I'll tell you everything I know… But please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to a comfortable looking chair.

"Arigato Mayor-san."

"So, here are the facts, from how Berry was perhaps the best cook on the island to how little Kaicen never really warmed to me…" With those words he launched into his tale once more, recounting more history to Robin while she sat listening, spellbound.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but not all the chapters can be as long as the others. You know the drill. R&R. 

And thank you SO MUCH Charlett! for correcting my butchering of the Japanese language!


	8. A Familiar Kind of Darkness

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and even those who haven't. Thank you especially Charlette, who helped me see the error of my ways and start calling Robin Nee-chan instead of Nii-chan. So, what does fate hold in store for our heroes? Let's see, shall we?

**

* * *

Ch 8:**

**A Familiar Kind of Darkness**

The sun had set a short time before in a dazzling display of crimson and golden radiance, the supplies were thoroughly stowed in the hold and the Merry Go was ready to depart the island of Solstin forever. The night was long, and Robin's turn at watch passed slowly. Perched in the crow's-nest with her blanket wrapped around her, and a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, her mind whirled. She knew that they would be leaving the island at first light, but something weighed heavily on her mind.

The main specter plaguing her thoughts was the Aliotto family. They were a mystery to _everyone_, and if there was one thing that interested Robin it was a good mystery, but now it seemed that she would never get the opportunity to find out what actually happened to them. She found the whole prospect more than vaguely irritating.

"Oi, Robin. Are you there?" Zoro called as he stepped onto the deck.

"Hai."

"I'm here to relieve you." He said, swinging up and climbing the rigging to the crow's-nest.

"Oh, Alright. Thank you Swordsman-san." She said, as she began to move out of his way.

"Robin?" Asked Zoro.

"Yes?" She replied, halting with one hand on the rail of the crow's-nest.

"Why do you do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you call everyone by a title?" He asked. Normally he didn't care about things like this, but for some reason it was different this time.

There were many things she could have told him. She could have lied. She could have been needlessly and brutally honest, but that was just not her. Instead, she just smiled and and asked the inquisitive young man. "Do you really want to know?"

"…I guess not…"

Climbing down, she started on her way back to the woman's quarters when Zoro's voice broke her concentration. "Oi, Robin!"

"Yes, Swordsman-san?"

"Actually, I _do_ want to know." He called down, resting his head on his crossed arms as they rested on the rail.

"…It's part of who I am. Much like your desire to be the strongest swordsman is a part of you." She explained, looking up to him.

After a short while he nodded and smiled. "Ah, I think I get it." turning back to face the sea in front of him he continued, "We'll leave it at that."

"Thank you Swordsman-san." She replied, heading below deck.

Zoro's grunted response was almost too low for her to hear.

* * *

The female's quarters were a sweet smelling haven on the ship. Anywhere else onboard the scent of sweat and seawater overpowered all other smells, except for the kitchen when Sanji was cooking. The male's quarters were an oderific nightmare, but here in the girl's cabin the more delicate scents of tangerine perfume and jasmine could be detected. Slipping into her pajamas Robin crawled into the bunk she shared with Nami. 

She tried to sleep, she really did, but the mystery of the island weighed heavily on her mind.

Robin loved mysteries, she always had and she supposed that that was the reason she had become a historian. However, they were slated to leave Solstin tomorrow, so it seemed that she never would get the chance to uncover what had happened to the Aliotto family… Unless she did something about it _right now_.

She was instantly awake as the thought came to her mind. _That was it!_ She could sneak off the ship right now. Zoro was most likely asleep, and if she was correct it would be at least a half an hour until Luffy attempted his nightly snack raid on the kitchen.

Quickly yet silently enough not to awaken Nami, she dressed in one of her explorer outfits, a slinky little number consisting of red knee-high boots, black miniskirt, blood red blouse, and black jacket. As an after thought she donned her black cowgirl hat. With a few deft scrawls of her pen she left a note small note asking them to wait for her. She didn't know if they would, but she hoped so.

Soon she was ashore on the isle. Hurley had mentioned that the Aliottos had lived on the opposite side of the isle from Quinox, so she headed down the western path.

* * *

_Good…_ The phantom thought as it watched Robin venture into the woods. _Soon… very soon…_

* * *

Something terrible and important had happened here. The Aliottos must have possessed some great secret that the World Government had deemed incredibly dangerous. Pulling out her notebook and pencil Robin set about exploring the area, searching for anything, any clue that could tell her about the people who had once lived at this location. 

The signs of violence were everywhere. The evidence was so plainly apparent that even a blind man would have noticed. The marks on and around the Aliotto dwelling were hauntingly familiar to Robin. She had never been here before, but she knew the signs of a Buster Call, even if it had taken place some thirteen years earlier.

The building and surroundings were pitted and filled with craters from the barrage. After all this time without proper care of the dwelling the jungle had largely reclaimed the edifice and it's environs. Curious, Robin crept inside the house. Inside was just as worn as it was on the outside. The only difference between the inside and outside was that the all-encroaching foliage hadn't been able to force it's way too far inside.

Stepping out of the house after a time she began to pace around the jungle, ever on the lookout for oddities. As she swept away the foliage around the deepest of craters she thought she saw an odd glint. Bending down even further she brushed at the loose dirt piled in the bottom by erosion.

It was metal. Under the rock and stone of the island was an odd metal that had a peculiar sheen in the moonlight. This puzzled Robin. Why would there be metal under the ground? This Island kept getting stranger and more mysterious as she dug deeper into its secrets.

As she noted all of her findings in her notebook a faint melody caught her attention. Somewhere close by someone was whistling a rather morose and melancholy tune. Odd, hadn't Hurley-san said that no one ever sang or made music on Solstin ever since the Aliottos perished?

Intrigued, she followed the faint noise and her questing fingers uncovered a metallic hatch well hidden in the undergrowth. The hatch was of the same metal that was exposed in the craters and seemed to be bolted directly into the ground of the island. As she opened the hatch a shaft of moonlight streamed in, barely illuminating the darkness below. When the light fell on what seemed to be a globe of glass the globe flickered to life with the same soft silvery light. It wasn't long before the light spread off down a man made corridor running through what should have been the bedrock of the isle.

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the place that the music was coming from, for as she opened the hatch the melody swelled subtly softer. With one last look toward the night sky and at her surroundings, Robin let herself gingerly down the hatchway and into the tunnel, the silvery glow seemingly coming from all around her.

One way or another, she would soon solve Solstin's mystery.

Unheeded by Robin the cloaked form of the phantom slipped into the tunnel using the same hatch a good while after her.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I think I'm actually not taking as long to get chapters out as I used to. Hopefully ch. 9 will be out even sooner. Well, spring break might have something to do with my speed. As always, R&R! 


	9. The ViceAdmiral's 'Guest'

**

* * *

**

**A.N. **I would have had this up **MUCH** sooner, but I acidentally left it at my sister's house who lives in another state, and she finally mailed it to me. So, without further adeu... I present the next chapter in my tale.

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**The Vice-Admiral's Guest **

The silver lit tunnel was amazing. It wasn't just a single corridor; it was an entire underground complex. Following her ears, Robin made her way through the branching sliver halls until she came to a bolted door. This was the right place, for she could hear the music streaming through the cracks in the worn and heavy doorframe.

Curiously, she unbolted the door and cautiously pushed it open. Inside chained to the wall by his left leg was a man. He was unkempt and unshaven, his long white hair was matted and he glared at her with vibrant green eyes. Though he was clad in colorless rags, he held himself with the quiet dignity of a king in exile.

"Nice trick, but I'm not buying it this time." The chained man spat as Robin came into the room. "But that form does look a lot better than what you usually wear."

"What?" Asked Robin in surprise. Of all the things she thought that she would encounter on this island an underground tunnel system with it's own bound man wasn't it. "What do you mean?"

"Well Miss Robin, What are you doing here?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind her. Spinning around, he saw Saros leaning against the doorframe. "What a stroke of luck. With you here I might finally have all the tools I need to find out our dear Kaicen's secret."

Falling back on her instincts, Robin attacked. "Ocho Fleur!" She called, binding Saros with her disembodied arms. As she did so the man just laughed, supremely unconcerned.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" Kaicen urged from behind her.

"Yes miss Robin…" Saros drawled. "Kill me now. It's your only chance. Because if you don't you will never see the light of day again."

Robin, being a former assassin, had no qualms about killing someone, especially someone stupid enough to threaten her life. With no expression, and even less mercy she constricted his body into a torturous shape with her disembodied arms.

Saros merely bent and twisted as if he was made of rubber. Much like she imagined Luffy would have if he were subjected to such an attack. "Surprise!" he mocked as his head touched to the floor.

"Dammit Saros! Where did you find a Gomu fruit?" Kaicen snapped, surging to his feet and wishing that his chain was long enough to allow him to rip the bastard of an admiral limb from limb.

If Saros was a rubber-man like Luffy, that changed everything. There was no way that she could defeat him with merely her Hana Hana powers. Grabbing a dagger from within her jacket she started forward to end the life of the Vice-Admiral. As she came close to Saros the entire world inverted. Black was white, up was down, and the word orange rhymed with _everything._

"Poor miss Robin…" Mocked Saros as he was freed of her many handed grasp. Somehow he had not only managed to disentangle himself from her hold, he had slipped behind her in the instant that she was disoriented. Before she could adapt to the situation, Saros had her arm twisted painfully behind her back in a submission hold. "…You have no idea what you have stumbled into."

In retaliation to his impudent attack she tried to summon her disembodied arms to pry the larger man off of her. Unfortunately for her, nothing happened. Finally, Robin understood. She understood why Luffy's arm hadn't stretched the day before. Saros had stolen his Akuma no Mi powers. That was how he had escaped her attack, and why she couldn't use her own powers.

"Thank you though…" Saros whispered in her ear as he turned her own powers against her. Blooming forth from the walls and floor his hands clamped around her ankles wrists and even her throat with an iron, vice like grip. "I've been searching for someone blessed with the Hana Hana powers for quite some time."

"Leave her alone, Saros!"

_"Leave her alone, Saros! Leave her alone, Saros!"_ The navy-man mimed, mocking his captive. "Kaicen, you should be thanking me for bringing this woman here to accompany you in your cell. True… I'm going to torture her until you tell me what I want to hear, and then kill you both… But hey, it's better than dying alone."

In a mindless fury Kaicen unleashed such an epithet laden tirade that it caused even Robin to blush. Most of what he suggested that Saros could do was physically impossible, a good portion illegal, and all of it was indecent. The part about Saros, the cabin boy and the porpoise was all three.

"My oh my… Do you kiss your mother with that same mouth?" Saros asked as Kaicen finished his rant. "Oh, I guess that you can't do that anymore since that day…"

Kaicen only snarled at him.

Robin felt a shudder of revulsion creep down her spine as Saros turned his attention back to her. "I'm almost sorry to do this, but I find myself in need of your clothing."

"No!" Robin protested as Saros advanced upon her bound and helpless body, her own knife in his hand. She hadn't even remembered loosing it. It must have fallen from her hands when he drained and stolen her power. "NO!"

Striding purposely toward her, Saros only laughed.

* * *

The moon shone brightly above the Merry Go illuminating the empty deck and the salty sea breeze toyed with the black pirate flags adorning the masts. Up in the crows-nest supposedly on watch, Zoro stirred in his sleep, pulling the blanket wrapped around him even tighter to ward off the chill night air.

Below deck the crew was sound asleep, with one exception. Suffering from a severe bout of cottonmouth Chopper awoke from a sound sleep, blurry-eyed and barely cognizant. With halting steps he made his way by memory to the galley and drew himself a tall glass of water. After a very refreshing drink he began his return trip to the men's quarters. As he passed by the girl's cabin a very odd sound caused him to pause in his tracks.

"Mhmmm…. Sanji…" Nami moaned into her pillow, obviously deeply in the throes of a dream.

Sanji calling out Nami's name was no big thing. Chopper heard it _every_ night. The cook was almost obsessive about the crew's navigator. But to hear her dream about him in return was something completely new. The little deer's mind whirled with the implications. It seemed that she just might returnSanji's feelings.

With wide eyes and a mind running at who knew how many knots per hour, he climbed back onto his couch and spent a long time staring up at the ceiling before he was able to return to his untroubled slumber.

* * *

**A.N.** Isn't Saros just a bastard? I've found that Mary Sues make the best enemies. Now that Robin knows about the underground and Kaicen will Saros let her live? find out in our next thrilling installment!


	10. Faith and Promise

A.N. Sorry for the delay, and sorry for the length of this chapter. But I have like 5 more already written down in my notebook, so I'm gonna try to speed things up a bit.

* * *

** Ch. 10**

**Faith and Promise**

Zoro awoke as the first rays of the sun crept over the sides of the crows-nest. Of course had anyone set foot upon the ship who didn't belong he have been fully awake in an instant and ready to defend his nakama to the death.

Oh yes… he was just _that_ good.

"Oi, Nami-swan. What are you doing up so early?" Sanji asked as he stepped out of the galley to see the object of his affection standing on the deck, looking out at the island.

"Sanji-kun, I was looking for Robin." Replied Nami. "Have you seen her?"

"No."

"It's not like her to just disappear."

"Unless she got dragged somewhere by Luffy."

As if summoned by Nami, who dared to speak his name, Luffy burst forth from below deck, stretching and yawning. Seeing Sanji, he grinned from ear to ear and yelled, "Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Sanji said as he took a drag from one of his ever-present cigarettes.

"Oh, ok." Luffy shrugged. "Let's push off then, breakfast always tastes better on the open sea!"

"We can't do that yet Luffy." Countered Nami. "Robin's missing."

"Who's missing?" Usopp asked as he and Chopper stumbled onto the deck, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Robin."

"What?" Chopper bellowed. "How, When, Why?"

"We don't know, cause our no good lookout was up in the crows-nest, _SLEEPING!_" Burst Sanji as he found a scapegoat for this trouble.

"Oh, like it would have been different if _you _had been the one on watch!" Zoro snapped, climbing down from his perch.

"Yeah it would have!" Sanji replied, stepping up to face his challenge. "Because _I_ would have been _awake_!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Asked Nami as an acrid tang assaulted her delicate nose.

"The food!" Sanji exclaimed as his one visible eye grew wide. With a quick "We'll finish this later!" thrown over his shoulder at his eternal rival, he bolted for the kitchen hoping to be able to salvage at least some portion of their breakfast.

* * *

"Here." Kaicen said, averting his eyes from her nude form as he handed Robin the rag shirt he had been wearing. "It's not much, but it's better

He was right, robin noted as she accepted the filthy garment. It was rancid smelling so baggy that it fell to her knees and might have been white at one point in time. But it was better than remaining disrobed in the dark and dank cell.

"Um… are you dressed yet?" Kaicen asked as he kept his eyes averted. Robin found the gesture oddly sweet. He hadn't peeked more than once, but it was damned hard to stay noble with this attractive woman naked in front of him.

"There." She said as she pulled the disgusting garment over her head. To conserve her body heat she sat on the metallic floor and tucked her legs into the baggy shirt. Smiling at him she asked, "So, you're the mysterious Kaicen Aliotto?"

"Guilty as charged." He replied.

"And Saros is the ghost of the isle?"

"No, yes… I mean." He began. After a brief pause while he collected his thoughts he continued. "It's like this: I _was_ the ghost of the isle, and now he took over the role… I mean… It's kind of a long story."

"Look at the situation." Robin said as she reached back and tapped the handle-less door, which rang with a hollow sound. "Until my Nakama come to rescue me you have a captive and willing audience."

"You place a great deal of faith in your nakama." Kaicen said in a tone that, while not quite derision, was certainly close. "Don't get me wrong, but to do that they would have to find this place, a feat which only four people have ever managed to do. And then, if that wasn't enough they would have to face Saros. _Saros! _A man who not only is a vice-admiral in the navy, but who also possesses the power of the Kopi Kopi no Mi! A Devil's fruit that allows the consumer to steal and eventually copy the abilities of anyone who has a paramecia type power!"

"That's no problem for someone with no direction sense and someone with no common sense." She replied with her customary slight smile.

For a time the only sound that could be heard was the slow, steady drip of water as it condensed on the exposed metallic pipes and fell to the floor. After what seemed an eternity Kaicen shook his head and laughed. The sound was throaty and warm, and Robin felt that she could get used to hearing it. "Alright then, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That when you leave this place you'll take me with you." He said.

"Alright." She agreed, it really wasn't a difficult request. Maybe _now_ she would finally get to the bottom of the mystery of the island. "When I leave I'll make sure you come too. But before you begin your story I feel that I should introduce myself. My name is Nico Robin." Shifting closer to him she offered Kaicen her hand.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are. Though I never thought I would get the opportunity to meet you. "He said settling into a cross legged position beside her and accepting her hand. Kissing it lightly he relinquished it and looked at her with his emerald eyes, a slight smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "By the way… When Saros steals a power it's not permanent. You should be back to full power by tomorrow's dawn."

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked in amazement. She didn't know how to react to the kiss on the hand very well, nothing like that had ever happened to her before. Navigator-san was the one that men persued. She was young, beautiful and friendly, and Robin was almost thirty. Her time for romance had long passed, and the saddest thing was that it had never even once come around. "How?"

"Cause the bastard did it to me too…" Fumed Kaicen for a moment. But then his frown was gone and with the flair of a natural storyteller he began his tale. "But that's not important right now… Our real story begins 25 years ago, on the day of my birth."

* * *

A.N. I've just gotta give a big Gomenasai to all the fans of Zoro/Robin shippers. She's just too old to form any kind of romantic attachment to any of the other Mugiwaras, at least in my humble opinion.. If Zoro _was_ to get with someone I think it would perhaps be Vivi... I dunno, I just like that relationship more.  



	11. Meanderings

A.N. This is a chapter 11 redo. I want to Thank my loyal fan Charlett for pointiong out a key factor to me. I'll explain more at the bottom.

* * *

**Ch. 11:**

Meanderings  
  
"So, it's decided." Nami said, setting her cup on the table. "Sanji-kun and I will search the forest to the east. Luffy and Usopp will look for Robin in town, while Chopper and Zoro head to the west.

"That's fine with me, Nami-swan!" Sanji agreed, enthusiastic to be able to be alone with his one true ladylove while they searched for their missing nakama.

"Whatever." Zoro grunted. As he pushed away from the table he snagged a bottle of grog and headed for the door. "Come on Chopper."

"Oh, Ok!" Chopper agreed, trotting out the door after Zoro. A few seconds later the little deer's cry of "Zoro! West is this way!" filtered into the galley, sending the entire crew into fits of laughter, and it only got worse as Chopper called out again, "No! West is the other way!"

* * *

"Hey Zoro…" Chopper said as they searched for Robin.

"Yeah?" He asked as he sliced quickly through a low hanging vine in his way.

"Do you ever miss Vivi?" Came the innocent question.

Did Zoro miss Vivi? That was an interesting question. On the one hand she was all the woman any man could ever want, sweet, and caring and very sexy to boot. On the other hand Zoro had entirely given up his right to exist on the day he set out to be the greatest swordsman in the world. His entire world now was focused on training and being the best.

The Ero-cook had, and still teased Zoro relentlessly about how he had no desire for the fairer sex, but that was far from the truth. Zoro was still attracted to women, but he just didn't have the time nor space for them in his life at this point. Maybe when all this was over, and he was the best in the world, he would go back and see what could be between Vivi and himself. But he didn't hold any illusions, and in fact he wouldn't be surprised if she was married at that very moment. If she was, good for her. He still had the score to settle with Mihawk.

"I guess so, sometimes…" He replied with a shrug. "Come on Chopper, let's go. It's a big island and isn't getting any smaller while we sit here."

"Yosh!" said Chopper in his deer form, walking beside Zoro. "You know what… I miss her too"

* * *

"I never really liked Hurley when I was younger." Kaicen told Robin with a shrug. He was suprisingly open with a complete stranger. She supposed it was of his upbringing here on Solstin.

Over the last half an hour he had recounted the first twelve years of his life story to her. He had told her about how he was the youngest of five, how his parents had met through a singing competition, and how his mother was the only person alive who had ever come close to besting his father in a vocal competition.

"And then… Then comes a day that I will never forget." This was obviously a tender subject for him. Robin couldn't blame him. When she had lived through a buster call herself it had terrified her to an extent that she still refused to even think about it, much less talk about it. That Kaicen would even attempt to address it spoke volumes of his courage to her.

"That morning I had a fight with my parents." Laughing sadly he continued, "That fight probably saved my life. It was the reason I was away from the house when the deadly metallic rain began to fall. I ran back as fast as I could… but I was too late!"

Choked by sobs, he had to cease his history for a few minutes while he had a good cry, but with a few great gulps of air he eventually regained a bit of his composure. "My father was dying when I arrived… He told me that he loved me… and… then he was gone… I was alone. So very alone…"

Robin would have comforted him, but she knew from personal experience how hollow any words she could offer would be to him. Wisely she held her silence, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Not a minute later I found myself trussed up by the navy as they ransacked my home, searching for something. They must have found it too, because suddenly everything went black. When I awoke I was in a cell on a navy ship with no idea why, a headache the size of a sea king, and the urge to cry my eyes out."

"Go on…"

* * *

"Isn't it a beautiful day Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, practically gushing as he extended his hand and helped her over a large log that had fallen across their path.

"I guess so. Until you realize that we're searching for our missing nakama." Nami replied. Five steps later she realized that she was not only still holding onto Sanji's hand, she had actually entwined her fingers with his strong and supple ones. Blushing furiously she reluctantly extracted her hand from his grasp, and strode a number of steps ahead of him. "Come on! We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

Behind her Sanji took a long draw on his cigarette and blew a monstrously large smoke heart. Oh yes… it was indeed a beautiful day, for his Nami-san had held his hand for a full and glorious thirty seconds! He hopes as he had never hoped before that they would encounter even rougher terrain… and more of it. Then this day would be perfect.

* * *

"Bard-san?" Robin asked, shaking him gently. "Are you alright?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry… I must have drifted off." He said as he shook his head to clear it. That was odd. Why wasn't he able to think straight anymore? If he had been in a more lucid mindset it would have bothered him. "I must apologize. I don't handle captivity well… and lately I've been just completely drained of energy. I guess I like being chained up even less…"

"Well, that's easily remedied." Robin smiled. Casting around she was able to find a ling thin piece of metal wire attached to a pipe. Breaking it off, she formed it into a crude lock pick. Kneeling beside his outstretched leg she bent down to jimmy the shackle open, giving Kaicen an eyeful as the baggy shirt fell partially open. When she touched the metal she felt all the heat go out of her body in an instant and her skin crawled in dreadful recognition. Shuddering, she recoiled in horror. The fetter was seastone! This explained everything. Retreating, she took a seat by his side and leaned against the wall as he was. "I'm sorry. I can't open it. Can't even touch it… But tell me, What devil's fruit did you eat?"

"You put two and two together quickly Lady Nico." Kaicen replied. Turning to look at her he smiled a slow sad smile. He toyed with the idea of apologizing to her for peeking down her shirt, but decided against it. What good would it do? Instead, he continued his tale. "As I was being taken to wherever the hell they were taking me, the ship I was on encountered another ship. I think it was a pirate ship, because I heard the cannons fire. When the two ships closed there was a horrendous crash, and the peculiar music of swordplay echoed through the very fiber of the ship. Down into the brig a few nondescript pirates fought with a man in a long navy coat who seemed to be wearing a hat in the shape of a dog's head."

"Vice Admiral Garp!" Robin murmured in wonder.

"Well, whoever he is, I owe him my life… and much more." Sighed Kaicen. "when he saw me there alone he must have had pity on me. The pirates fighting him lasted about as long as a snowflake in a sauce pan, and after he dispatched them he flipped me the keys to my cell. He made it look like an accident of course, but I still know the truth."

Mercy from the navy? Such a thing was unthinkable to Robin. With wide eyes she continued to listen to him.

"Once he was gone I scrambled for the key, and made my way up to the deck. But when I saw that the top deck was filled with struggling bodies locked in mortal combat I got scared and bolted, looking for some place to hide." Caught up in his memories, he leaned his head against the wall, which caused his dirty, unkempt hair into his face in, what to Robin, was a handsome manner. "When I finally found a suitable place there was an explosion, and the next thing I knew I was floating face up in the sea with only flotsam around me. Luckily I was able to find a whole crate, and after a solid week of swimming I was able to discover an island."

* * *

"Come on Luffy!" Usopp called. They had almost made it to Quinox, and he was anxious to get there. "It's only a short way more."

At a mere seventeen years old Luffy was easily distracted, especially by meat, but today was different. Today he was locked deep in thought and only grunted in response to Usopp. After a long while of walking in silence, Luffy finally spoke. "Usopp…"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"I love Zoro."

"What?" Usopp cried in amazement. Luffy was gay? He could see Zoro, or Sanji as being that way, but LUFFY?

"Well… I'd pretty much do anything for him, even die. Isn't that love?" Luffy said as he walked past a stunned Usopp.

"I guess so..." Usopp replied.

Turning back towards the marksman Luffy flashed a wide and happy, toothy grin to him. "Well then, I love all my nakama! I think it's what makes me such a good captain. I just figured it out."

Usopp could only shake his head and follow his captain. A captain who loved him. Trust Luffy to express such a simple and wonderful thought in the most innocent and confusing manner.

"Come on Usopp!" Luffy called in excitement. "I smell meat cooking!"

Breaking into a run they soon reached Quinox. Now all Usopp had to do was get Luffy to ignore the meat long enough to see Hurley. Talk about an impossible mission! "Luffy! Come on, we've got to see the mayor!"

* * *

"When I awoke on the beach I was starving!" Kaicen said, closing his eyes and resting them for a moment. "I honestly thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't."

"No… No I didn't." Kaicen agreed with a smile.

"I'm glad you didn't." She said, returning his smile.

"Well, what kept me alive was that I noticed a stream off in the distance. When I managed to crawl over and slaked my thirst, I saw through teary eyes a fruit filled vine. I didn't know that they were Devil Fruits, I just knew that they were the strangest things I'd ever seen. They looked like giant lemons colored white with odd swirls on the skins. Well, I was so hungry that I ate every single one of them. I ate the vine too, I was that hungry."

"But.. But if you eat more than one Devil Fruit you'll explode!" Robin cried out in alarm.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kaicen admitted with a shrug. "All I know is that I only did it because I was so hungry. A bit later I found out what they were called; the Vite Vite no Mi."

"The swift fruit? So that means…"

"That's right." He smiled. "I'm super quick. I can even run up walls and across water. That's why I'm chained up here, otherwise I would be able to slip out the door the second it was opened."

"Amazing…" Murmured Robin in appreciation

"I'll have to give you a demonstration sometime, Lady Nico." Kaicen offered.

"I'd like that Bard-san."

* * *

A.N. I hope you all like chapter 11! In this redux I changed the name of Kaicen's Kaicen's devil fruit from Hayai Hayai no Mi (Hayai: Japanese for Speed) to the Vite Vite no Mi (Vite: French for Swift) I think it flows better. Thanks again Charlett


	12. Denial

**A.N. I recall that Arlong once said in the manga that to those that have eaten the Devil fruit the sea robs them of their will to live. and consider this... Seastone acts just like the sea. Now before you go getting the posse rounded up to lynch me because I'm taking too many liberties with the story and the Devil fruits, just remember this. In the grand (line) scheme of things this really doesn't matter. You'll see what I mean by bringing up Arlong**

* * *

**Ch. 12 **

**Denial**

_Damn Chopper, Damn him!_ Zoro was fuming. First Robin had gone missing, which wasn't like her _at all_, and now, when Zoro had taken a break to relieve himself, the reindeer had up and vanished. Chopper _knew_ that Zoro wasn't quite as good with directions as the rest of the crew. Muttering to himself he decided to continue looking for Robin on his own. How hard could it be?

A short while later a piercing shriek broke his focus. He knew that shriek. That was Nami! Swearing softly to himself he pulled out Wadou and sprinted in the direction of the scream, or at least what he _thought_ was the direction of the scream.

* * *

Holding a trembling Nami plastered to his side, Sanji let her cry her eyes out into his right shoulder and kissed her forehead lightly in a comforting manner. Had the situation been any different this would have been a dream come true, but now it was a nightmare. 

Not ten feet away from the young pair lay what was unmistakably the body of their missing nakama. Robin's body looked as if a wild beast had savaged it. Fighting a rising sense of revulsion and sickness, Sanji pulled away from Nami and went to examine the body. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew she was dead.

* * *

"Mayor! Mayor!" The young boy's call came ringing through the doors to Hurley's office seconds before he did. "Down at the docks, there's a-!" 

"Calm down Razz." Hurley said to the youth. Shuffling some papers around on his desk he went about his business for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the obviously important information that Razz was very anxious to give to him. If there was one thing about Razz that Hurley liked it was that he didn't get worked up over unimportant things. "Now then… what can I do for you Razz?"

"There's a ship in the harbor, a _big_ one! And it's got marine markings on the sail and everything!" Razz reported. He took his job as one of the mayor's aids very seriously, and was proud of any contribution he could make. "Will you be out to meet them when we land?"

"I suppose so…" Hurley replied offhandedly. Setting his work aside, he stood and followed the young herald out the door. Pausing with one hand on the doorjamb he smiled, "With luck they're here to take that Saros bastard off of our hands."

"Mayor!" Cried a shocked Razz, his brown eyes wide with surprise. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Twinkling eyes and a smile were his only reply.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur to Sanji, and it wasn't until he was back in his galley that he got a real chance to think. Everyone dealt with grief in their own manner, Nami had disappeared into the room she used to share with Robin, but Sanji… Sanji cooked. 

Soon the others would return, and Sanji wasn't looking forward to how they would react when they saw Robin's body. He had brought it back to the ship and laid it under an impromptu shroud, but he was sure by now that it was beginning to smell. One thing was certain however, _he_ didn't want to go near it again.

Pushing such thoughts out of his mind he put the finishing touches on the vanilla tea he was preparing and brought it down to Nami's quarters.

"Nami?" He asked as he pushed the door open with one foot. When he saw her facedown on the bed, he set the tray on the table, sat on the bed and stroked her ginger hair. "Nami-swan?"

Surging up unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him and cried once more into his shoulders. ""Oh Sanji… She's dead! I… I…" She couldn't force the rest out as the sobs wracked her delicate frame.

As she wept Sanji gathered her into his arms as he had wanted to do so many times before, and held her close to him, seeking to comfort her.

* * *

"Mayor Hurley!" The marine Commander saluted sharply, standing at attention with all his men. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you sir. Your reputation precedes you. My name is Captain Theron." 

"My reputation?" Asked Hurley. What was this marine fool saying? "What reputation.?"

"The reputation of being a stodgy incompetent old fashioned son of a bitch." Grinning slightly the brown haired captain continued on before an outraged Hurley could say anything. "Of course if the Vice-admiral dislikes you that means you must be an upstanding and outstanding strong willed man who won't back down when faced with a little bit of pressure. I'd be willing to wager that's the reason that you're such a good mayor. I've seen a fair number of villages in my journeys, and yours is the best looking town I've seen in a very long while."

"…Well, it must have been a long trip. Would you all care for something to eat?" Hurley had the feeling that he would like this Theron

* * *

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy's voice rang out, audible even to the two mourning below deck. 

When Sanji tried to pull away from Nami the young navigator only clutched him tighter. "Don't leave me!"

"Never." He agreed. "I love you Nami-swan… Nami. I'll _always_ be here for you."

"Thank you Sanji."

Together they went to meet their captain.

"…Sanji, Nami… What is this?" Luffy asked in a dead sort of voice as he and Usopp stared blankly at Robin's corpse. "It's some sort of sick joke, right?"

"I'm sorry Luffy…" Sanji said with down-turned eyes. Nami gripped his right hand with both of hers to try to offer him a little of the strength he had give her in her hour of need. "She was like this when we found her."

"That's not Robin." Luffy said in his serious tone, his eyes growing hard.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nami in confusion.

"That's _not_ Robin!" Explained Luffy, which he felt made everything clear. "My nakama don't just die!"

"But Luffy, everybody dies. "Usopp said with teary eyes. "It's a fact of life."

"That. Is. Not. ROBIN!" Screamed Luffy. Taking the corpse by the face, he threw it as hard as he could inland. Even before it hit the ground far off and unseen in the distance he had turned and began to stride back towards the forest. Before he sprang from the ship he turned and said. "I'm going to find Robin. Be sure to have lunch ready for us when we get back." And with that, he was gone.

A few minutes after he left, Chopper came bursting forth out of the underbrush. "I heard screaming!" he said as he clambered onto the ship. Seeing everyone staring at the forest from which he had just emerged, stiff with shock, the curiosity overwhelmed him. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

"Where _is_ that woman?" Zoro complained as he tore through the forest. He had been searching for hours it seemed, ad for all he knew he was no closer than when he had started. Seeing a clearing ahead he redoubled his speed, and fell headlong over an unseen root. 

As he stood a plethora of curses about lost friends, unseen hazards, and life in general escaped his lips. In a bad mood he tromped back to where he had fallen, fully expecting to see… well, not a trap door in the island. Had Zoro been Robin, not only would he be almost a decade older than he already was, and of the opposite gender, he would also be fascinated by something of this nature.

Zoro was no genius, far from it, but he knew that he would find Robin somewhere around here. The hatch was locked, but one stroke of Wadou Ichimonji solved that problem. Dropping down into the dim underground he moved down the corridor, Wadou out and ready for action.

* * *

_Stupid straw hat!_ Saros thought evilly as he picked himself up from where the youth had thrown him. How had his plan been seen through? Looking down at his assumed form he couldn't see what he had done wrong! Wasn't the gaping neck wound enough, or the deep lacerations on his side? That damn captain… 

If the captain was the problem, then Saros would just have to remove the problem. Shedding his borrowed clothing and his borrowed form, thanks to the Mane Mane no Mi, and healed the wounds on his body with the Zari Zari no Mi. Naked and confident he strode out to check on his prisoners. "First a bit of information, then I grab the Gomu freak!"

Feeling better he started whistling to himself. No matter if 'Straw-hat' Luffy foiled one plan, there would always be another in its place.

* * *

"The two hardest things about mastering my newfound abilities were actually staying on the island, and raising my endurance." Kaicen explained softly. It seemed that he was starting to succumb to the fatal effects of the seastone. 

Normally seastone had very temporary effects, however since Kaicen had had that shackle secured about his ankle for who knew how long, Robin was sure that he felt that he was slowly drowning. If he didn't get out of it soon, he was not long for this world.

"You mean you didn't crash?" She asked, partly out of curiosity, partly to rouse him out of the lethal stupor he was falling into.

"Well, yeah. But you get used to road rash…" Stretching, he yawned tiredly. "...Sorry Lady Nico, but I'm…" Another yawn "…Really tired right now." When he opened his eyes they were completely unfocused, and his skin was getting just the slightest tinge of gray to its normally healthy tone as Robin continued to watch.

She had seen this once before, when Crocodile had decided to punish, fatally, one of the billions. The poor soul had eaten a devil fruit, and after a particularly spectacular screw-up Crocodile had chained him to a wall with seastone.

At the time Robin had found the long term affects of seastone on the doomed man's body fascinating. It had taken a little under a week of constant exposure to the stone for the man to succumb. First he had suffered through the normal lack of energy or interest in anything. Not an hour before he had perished he began to exhibit the same symptoms as Kaicen was, the unfocused eyes, and ashen skin.

"Bard-san, you're dying." Robin said. She must be growing soft, because for some reason watching this man die certainly was not fascinating, not in the slightest.

"That's nice…" Kaicen replied in a daze, his head hanging down to rest on his chest. He would be gone soon if Robin didn't find a way to perk his interest in something, and soon. The only problem was that she didn't know what _would_ interest him.

"How long have you been chained up like this?" Robin asked of him.

Holding up a hand he extended three fingers crookedly. Robin assumed that he meant three days, but he responded "Tree munthz…"

Well, that didn't work. "Sing me a song Bard-san."

"…'F you call me Kaicen."

"Sing me a song, Kaicen." The word felt strange coming forth from her mouth, for she only called people by their given name when they two were _very_ close, but since this was an attempt to save his life she felt that she could bend the rule just this once.

"Ken I giv you a rain-check?"

Now it was time to get creative, unfortunately Robin didn't think of herself as a very creative person. So, what would she do if her nakama were in the same situation?

Firstly… Captain-san. _Too easy!_ One mention of meat and he would have been up in arms, failing that, snatch the hat from off of his head.

Swordsman-san… Steal a katana or two, or mention Mihawk's name. Remind him of his oath to be the greatest swordsman in the world.

Navigator-san… Anything having to do with money.

Marksman-san… A practical joke always sent him into fits of giggles.

Doctor-san… More practical jokes, or Medical texts, or any one of a million stories.

Cook-san… Well, just her being there would have been enough for him. If she had flirted with him he could have stayed chained for years and still been brimming with energy.

With the facts firmly in mind, Robin decided upon her course of action. The key rested with Cook-san's reaction. She had seen wars fought over women before, but how could she use that to her advantage? She was decidedly out of practice when it came to using her feminine wiles, and she doubted that Bard-san would react with the same … _enthusiasm_ of Cook-san. Still she had to do something.

Taking his near catatonic face in her hands, she wrinkled her nose from the stench. Three months of confinement had left Kaicen reeking to high heaven. But after a slight hesitation, kissed him fully on the lips. If that didn't wake him up _nothing _would.

It was at that moment that the door was flung open, and an angry form burst into the room.

* * *

**A.N. A bit of an explanation: I figure since Oda-sama hasn't told us all the devil fruits and their powers that there are fruits that can cause ANY effect. And it's already been established that anything can happen (and usually does) in the Grandline. **

**Zari Zari no Mi: Zarigüeya is the spanish word for Opossum. This fruit allows the user to fake their own death in the most realistic way possible. Even a doctor will not be able to tell the difference. One of the more annoying Devil fruit powers to face because you never know when the enemy that you thought you defeated will show up and plant a knife in your back.**

**And no, this isn't an attempt to shout HERE! THEY'RE AN ITEM, HAPPY? Robin kissed him because since coming over to the strawhat pirates she's grown a bit, and might have considerably more compassion than she did when we first met her. Then again, she _did _spare Igaram way back when... Anyway... Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	13. Lucky

**A.N. Here you go for all of my quasi-fans! Chapter 13. We're nearing the end of the ride, only 4 more chapters to go. But hang in there. I promise you it'll be worth the wait. **

** _Bear:_**Arlong said in that chapter of the manga that the sea also takes away the person's will to live. It stands to reason that seastone, which mimic's the sea's effects would also rob that person of their will to live. and without the will to live a person dies of apathy... it's a proven fact. 

**

* * *

****Ch. 13**

**Lucky **

"Swordsman-san!" Robin exclaimed, startled as Zoro burst into the room, breaking off the kiss with the now hyperly conscious and stinky Kaicen as if she were guilty of some crime. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"That's not what it looked like to me." He replied. "I can come back in a few more minutes if you two need a bit more time."

Zoro was enjoying this a bit too much, and had robin been anyone other than who she was she would have grown quite irritated. As it was, she was more concerned with freeing Kaicen, and escaping from this cell. "No, that's quite alright. What I need you to do is cut the fetter from off of Bard-san's leg."

"Bard-san, huh?" Zoro asked with a bloodthirsty smile on his face as he pulled out Wadou Ichimonji. "Shall I take the foot as well?"

"No, just the metal."

"Whatever."

In the blink of an eye it _should_ have been over, and Kaicen should have been free. What had happened in that blink of an eye is that Wadou had merely scratched a light gouge into the restraint and kicked up a huge spark of light. Looking down in disbelief Zoro's gaze shifted rapidly between the blade and the annoying hunk of metal wrapped around the stranger's leg. "What the hell _is_ this stuff?" Taking a wider stance, he focused his energy. The timing had to be perfect for the breath of the steel to shear through the stronger material.

"Nononono… that'squitealright!" Kaicen almost squeaked. What was that crazy swordsman going to do next? He couldn't loose his foot! He'd never be able to run again. He _needed_ to run. It was a part of who he was. "I'msurethatSaroswilljustgiveusthekeywhenhegetsback!"

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. This was a very precise feat he was attempting, and he didn't need some moron yammering at an excessively high rate of speed. Not that he could understand the other man anyway; the fool was sputtering out the words too damn fast to understand! "I need to focus."

"Robin…" Kaicen pleaded.

"Bard-san, Swordsman-san is one of the best in the world." She responded. But it didn't seem to help.

It was at that moment that Zoro felt right. The breath of the sword was perfect. A split second later it was finally over and Zoro was once more sheathing his sword. As the two separate pieces of the shackle clanked to the floor, Kaicen, who was white as a sheet managed to stammer "Thanks…" before he passed out from terror.

"So, who _is_ he?" Wondered Zoro, looking at the shirtless, older man. "And why does he smell so badly?"

"His name is Kaicen Aliotto."

"The kid from the mayor's story?"

"That's right, though he's hardly a kid anymore. Now, if you could help me lift him?"

"Umm… Robin?"

"Yes Swordsman-san?" Robin asked, as she stood in a slight hurry. "What is it?"

"What happened to your clothing?"

"Please lift Bard-san." She said, ignoring his question. She really didn't feel like explaining, not like this. "We need to leave this place as soon as possible."

"Alright." Zoro agreed, wrinkling his nose as he threw Kaicen over his shoulder. "But why the hurry?"

"Because _he's_ coming back."

"Who's he?

"The thieving Vice-admiral Saros." She snapped. "The man who's responsible for this mess."

Zoro wisely kept any comment to himself, and followed Robin as she made her way to the surface. He had never seen her this angry before. Hell, he had never seen her angry _at all!_ He could almost pity the fool of a marine who had pissed her off.

* * *

If Saros had been angry before, he was_ furious_ when he returned to Kaicen's cell and it's two occupants were gone. The bisected lock on the surface gave him some clue to who had freed his captives, but the real damning evidence was the cleanly cut shackle and the disturbing absence of fresh blood. Who in the world could cut through seastone? The stuff was harder than diamonds! Then the answer hit him.

Roronoa Zoro! Yet another fool to add to his list.

Stooping down, Saros felt where the Aliotto spawn had been sitting. He was in luck! The spot was still warm. That meant that they couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes.

With a few deep breaths Saros calmed himself. He would need the perfect combination of powers to deal with those three. Steeling himself he began to cough, waves of discomfort rolling through his body as he was bent over double by the wracking coughs. He hated this part! It always felt like he was hacking up his toenails. But he supposed there was no other way. Finally the fit ceased and two small orbs fell from his open mouth into his cupped hand. "Ugh… Now, which powers to use against a swordsman?"

* * *

As the Mugiwaras fled the underground catacombs and emerged into the sunlight Kaicen slowly began to regain consciousness. Soon, but not soon enough for Zoro, Kaicen was able to take to his own feet, and ran almost effortlessly beside his two saviors.

"So, why are we running from this marine bastard?" Zoro asked.

"Because-" Kaicen began.

"Because I'm undefeatable!" Saros interrupted as he stepped out from behind a tree to block their path.

"Wait! What? How?" Zoro asked as they screeched to a halt. "Shouldn't you be behind us? How did you get all the way out here?"

"You can thank your new friend there."

"It was a set up!" Zoro snarled as he drew his sword and quickly placed the razor sharp edge at Kaicen's throat. He was quite ready to kill the fool.

"No!" Kaicen pleaded. "I ate the Devil fruit! He copied my power!"

"That's impossible!"

"No it's not Swordsman-san. He did the same thing to me." Robin explained. "Before stealing my clothing and locking me in that cell."

Growing bored, Saros began advancing, his arms crossed beneath his cloak. "I didn't come here to talk. Draw your swords, Roronoa Zoro…"

"There is no honor in cutting down an unarmed man." Replied Zoro, removing his sword from Kaicen's neck.

"Oh, I assure you…" Saros smiled as he threw off his coat, revealing four pair s of razor sharp arm blades extending from his body. "I am anything but unarmed."

"Get out of here you two!" Zoro said as he pulled the bandana from off his left bicep and secured it around his head. "I'll handle him."

"Right." Nodded Robin. She wished that there was something she could do to aid Zoro, but she just felt so helpless without her powers. She hated this new feeling, and would be glad when, or if she ever got them back.

"Come on then!" Kaicen said as he took her hand and the two began to flee. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Saros wasn't as good as Zoro was with a blade, that was obvious. His technique was deeply flawed and he left himself open for counterattacks far too often. His clever blending of powers however, made such differences pointless.

"You're good Zoro…" Saros drawled, wiping away a trickle of blood from his cheek. "I can see why you have a bounty of Sixty million berries on your head."

"Are you just going to talk, or are we actually going to fight anytime soon?"

"In a hurry to die, Zoro?"

"One of us is."

The fight was going in Zoro's favor, and in fact was completely one sided until Saros got clever. Using his stolen powers he began creating disembodied arm-blades from their surroundings, trying to spear Zoro as the swordsman dodged and evaded them for all he was worth.

"Oh come now. You can do better than that. Let's step it up a bit." As if to mock Zoro Saros did the impossible… again. The four pairs of arm-blades he flung behind his back, as Zoro watched they extended back far past their normal shape, much like Luffy's arms were wont to do. With an evil smile he sent them hurtling straight at his opponent.

Zoro wasn't afraid of death, even when it came winging towards him at a very high rate of speed, and as Saros launched his freakishly strong attack Zoro already knew which way he would dodge. However, he never got the chance.

It all happened too fast. Something unseen blew by Zoro's left ear and then Saros was gone, Kaicen now occupying the spot where just moments had been the viscous marine, facing away from Zoro, and pulling his opened hand back in from the hyperly fast strike he had performed on Saros.

"You know… I'm feeling _a lot_ better. Thanks again, Zoro!" Kaicen said with a perky smile.

"…Don't mention it…" Zoro responded, still rather unsure as to what had just happened.

"Let's get back to the ship." Mentioned Robin as she rejoined exited the bushes and the two men. She was anxious to get out of the rags she was in.

"Right!" Kaicen agreed with a nod of his head.

"Wait a minute!" Zoro spat. "Who said that _you_ were coming with us?"

"Well, I just assumed that since I'm the only one who knows the secret of the Solstin Cannon."

"The Solstin… Cannon?" Asked Robin in amazement. Suddenly the true meaning of the Runebeach became clear to her.

"Known as the singing cannon, it was originally built by the World Government during the Lost Century. Fortunately it was removed form under their control and disguised, quite convincingly as an island."

"The ultimate buried treasure…"

"So, why didn't whoever stole it ever come back for it?" Zoro asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Shrugged Kaicen. "The ocean is a _huge_ place. Anything can happen."

"You know… we should probably leave before Saros returns." Robin said warily.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Kaicen replied with a smile as he held out his closed fist. Turning his hand over he opened it, revealing two small marble like orbs, one deep red, the other gray, and a fine purple powder. "When I hit him he coughed up the fruit essences he had consumed."

"Fruit essences?" Asked Zoro.

"They're what allow Saros to reuse the powers he has copied." Robin explained, recalling a bit of what Kaicen had told her. Taking the orbs, she looked at them. "This red one should be Luffy's Gomu ability, and this one is The Supa Supa no Mi. But what's the powder supposed to be?"

"A power he hadn't fully copied yet."

"The Hana Hana…" Asked Robin tentatively.

"That's right!" Kaicen replied, smiling at how clever she was. "I wonder…" Curiously, he held out his opened hand and blew the dust onto Robin.

As the violet powder flowed over her she breathed in deeply and sighed in contentment. She could feel her powers returning. It was wonderful!

"Feel any better?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, most definitely!" Robin replied, smiling and stretching two pairs of arms. "Thank you Bard-san."

"My pleasure, Lady Nico." Bowed Kaicen.

"Shh!" Hissed Zoro, straining his senses. "I thought I heard something…"

After a few silent moments Kaicen and Robin heard it too. There was a distinct cracking sound, as if someone stepped on a twig. Some one was out there and getting closer by the second.

"C-could it be Saros?"

* * *

**A.N. Alright! I feel the need to clarify. The scene when Saros coughs up his gust is probably the only disadvantage of the Kopi Kopi no Mi. To switch the powers you have you basically have to throw up violently. Or, if you're hit hard enough you cough up said essences. They're about as fragil as weak glass and any violent, abrupt stop will shatter them into a million little pieces.**

**( Kaicen says ** "No no no no… that's quite alright!" "I'm sure that Saros will just give us the key when he gets back!"**) But I'm sure you already knew that.  
**

**Read and review! (yeah, I'm looking at you Charlett. Your reviews are always welcome. Sorry if I reacted too harshly.)**


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was quite a long one, and I got distracted 1/2 way through. But here it is; An action filled chapter! BTW: I apologize in advance for any confusion. I _really_ suck at writing action sequences.  
**

**

* * *

**

** Ch. 14   
Down the Rabbit Hole. **

Bursting forth from the undergrowth Luffy grinned widely as he discovered his missing Nakama. "Zoro, Robin! I found you! I knew you weren't dead Robin!" 

"Dead? Why would you think that I was dead?" 

"Because Sanji and Nami found your 'body.'" Luffy explained with the accompanying air quotes. 

"Saros…" Kaicen, Robin and Zoro chimed in unison, looking at one another. 

"Hey, who are you?" Luffy asked as he noticed Kaicen for the first time. Elongating his neck far past its original length, he looked Kaicen up and down, before retracting his head, and holding his nose. "You stink!" 

"Luffy!" Robin exclaimed as Zoro sniggered. 

"But he does!" 

"He's right, I do." Kaicen agreed. Holding out his hand to Luffy, he introduced himself. "My name is Kaicen Aliotto, entertainer extraordinaire, and resident ghost of Solstin isle." 

"Wow! The little boy from the Ossan's story?" Luffy asked in excitement. With a huge grin plastered on his face he took the proffered hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy; I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" 

Without warning Kaicen was suddenly gone as a huge rush of air tore through the woods. "Um… guys?" Luffy asked as his right arm stretched off into the distance. "What's going on?" and with that confused question Luffy himself was gone in the blink of an eye. 

"Oh great…" Zoro muttered darkly.

* * *

As he sped through the air Luffy's face broke into a huge grin. He had never traveled this fast before, not even when he used his Gomu Gomu no Rocket. It was awesome! Ok so there was a part where he smashed into the dirt and had gotten slammed around a bit. But then there was the even cooler part where he was zipping through a tight space and it seemed that he was going even faster! But then the fun ended when he crashed into something hard and came to a stop on the floor, dazed and covered with a fine white powder. 

"Damn you Mugiwara!" Saros groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor, where he had landed when Luffy had crashed into him. He was furious, and the glare he shot Luffy was one of pure hatred. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" 

"What are you talking about" Luffy asked in confusion. Turning to Kaicen, who was rubbing his neck where Saros had grabbed him, and struggling to his feet. "What's he talking about? Where are we?" 

The room they were in was a place unlike any other that Luffy had ever seen. Golden tubes covered the walls and ceiling of the circular room, extending from who knew where and going to a number of equally mysterious destinations. Thrusting down from the apex of the dome was a giant crystal, easily the size of a man. There the walls and floor met there sat rows and rows of odd machines. 

"…This is the control room." Kaicen explained to the puzzled Luffy. 

"Control room?" 

"Of the Solstin cannon." Added Saros as he rooted around in the small bag he wore underneath his white navy jacket, searching for the perfect combinations of powers to use against his captive, and the clueless pirate. 

"Solstin cannon?" 

"Jeez you're dense!" Saros barked, loosing what little of his temper he had left. "This island that you're standing in… er, on… whatever! It's a weapon, Baka!" 

"It is?" 

"Yes, and Saros is trying to activate it." Kaicen explained. 

"Why would you want to do that?" 

"Because you idiot, I'm going to end the Age of Piracy! I'm going to purge the seas of your filth, make the world a utopia where pirates and pirate sympathizers don't exist! I will change the world!" Saros cried, exulting in his plan. 

"I can't let you do that." Luffy said, pulling his straw hat down over his eyes. "Everyone deserves to live, deserves the chance to achieve their dreams, no matter what they are." 

"It isn't your place to choose, Saros." Kaicen agreed as he walked over to Luffy's side. "You've already caused enough pain with your choices." 

"Interesting choice of last words, pirate sympathizer." Saros snarled, quickly swallowing three essences. "Then you can die with your new comrade. Nothing will stand in the way of my utopia, my perfect world!" 

Using the powers of the Bara Bara essence, Saros split his body into countless pieces and sent his body parts whirling through the room. 

"I've already seen this." Luffy said, unimpressed. As almost an after thought he reached out and grabbed Saros' feet. He knew how to handle this. Without warning the feet in Luffy's hands exploded in his face, leaving him surprised and blackened, but largely unscathed. "That's new though!" 

"Careful Mugiwara…" Saros mocked as he sent more exploding body parts at the young captain. "You never know what I'm capable of." 

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy bellowed as he knocked away the floating chinks of flesh. With each blow a loud explosion rang out. After all of this Luffy's hands were red and raw, while Saros only looked slightly battered. 

"I'll bet that hurt…" Smirked Saros, unaware that Luffy's robber flesh protected itself from the explosions much better than normal flesh could. "Now… about that Aliotto brat!" Casting around he searched for Kaicen, but he was nowhere to be found. He must have run away. It was just like that little coward to flee. 

"You're fighting me!" Luffy shouted, snagging Saros' head when the other man wasn't looking, he delivered a devastating head-butt. The resulting explosion sent Luffy flying back senseless. 

Dazed himself, Saros reformed his body, and held his badly ringing head between his hands. Damn! That boy could hit _HARD!_ But, even with the freakish strength that his opponent possessed, Saros remained standing. Walking over to Luffy's still form, he smiled. It felt good to have brought down the mighty Mugiwara, but he felt that he needed a trophy, for bragging rights. Bending down, he snatched the straw hat from off the young pirate's head, and set it at a jaunty angle upon his own. 

"Don't… don't touch my treasure!" Luffy groaned. 

_**Didn't this monkey ever give up?**_ Saros wondered. Even unconscious he was annoying, and somehow concerned about his 'precious' hat. With a scowl Saros kicked the grasping hands away, and brought his fists slamming into Luffy's face and body, striking with explosive force. He fully intended to kill the rubber brat, and would have, if he hadn't been distracted. 

"Saros!" came Kaicen's voice, ringing out from somewhere unseen, causing Saros to pull back his fist in surprise. "Leave the boy alone!" 

"Jeeze… Leave the girl alone, leave the boy alone, leave me alone! You sure are picky for a dead man." Saros snapped. 

"I'm not a dead man." Kaicen replied as the wind from his passing blew by Saros, ripping the straw-hat from his head. Glancing down, Saros saw that Luffy was gone. The sound of a door latching shut brought his gaze back up to see Kaicen leaning against the door, hat in hand. "…At least, not yet." 

"Details…" Saros replied, clasping his hands behind his back, hiding them from view of his enemy, and striding towards Kaicen. "A detail I intend to rectify shortly." 

The two men were a study in opposites, both 25 years of age, yet as different as possible. Where Saros had violet eyes, Kaicen's were a piercing green. Where Kaicen had Long and flowing, dirty white tresses, Saros' hair was short and black. Where Saros was immaculate, and well dressed in his navy uniform, Kaicen was disheveled and dirty, clad only in his torn and tattered pants of an indeterminate color. Where Saros was muscular, Kaicen was slight, and reedy. But all that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that only one of them was leaving this room. 

Looking down at the hat in his hands, Kaicen smiled bitterly. He could sense power in this delicate garment, perhaps not as much as would be in an afro, but power none the less… **_Mugiwara, Lend me your strength! Help me fight to protect the world, protect Solstin and Quinox, to protect Lady Nico! _**With a newfound grin, he jammed the hat down upon his head, and streaked away from Saros. There was _no way_ he was going down without a fight. "Can't kill what you can't catch!" 

"Noro Noro beam!" Saros snapped, sending a pair of purple beams streaking out from his strategically placed disembodied hands just as Kaicen passed them, bereaving the speedster of his velocity. Kaicen wasn't stopped dead in his tracks, but he was slowed to a human's normal pace. 

"Dammit!" Kaicen exclaimed a second before the floating appendages exploded, not a foot away from him. Rolling away, he clambered to his feet once more, smoking and soot covered, an inner fire glowing in his eyes. He didn't know how, especially now that he was so slow, but he was determined that Saros would not have the dreadful power he so craved, Even if it cost Kaicen his very life. "Do you even realize the power of the cannon, the terrible destruction it causes?" 

"Yes!" replied Saros, flinging his explosive bits as his foe, none of which struck home because of Kaicen's acrobatic dodging. "The power of a buster call with the push of a single button! Enough power to tear this ragged world apart, and reshape it! Ultimate power for ultimate justice!" 

"There's a fine line between justice and tyranny!" Kaicen spat, "It wasn't justice that killed my family, and destroyed my home, my life! It was evil!" 

"Yes… I meant to ask you about that. How did this isle survive? I mean… O'Hara was completely decimated." 

The feeling of returning strength brought a cruel smile to Kaicen's lips. "Figure that one out for yourself." With those words he was off again, moving too rapidly to be seen. 

"What a coward you are." Saros accused, not impressed at all. Dividing himself into smaller and smaller pieces he caused the very air in the room to burn with explosions, and oddly enough there was no sign of the Aliotto brat. "Hiding in plain sight, like an unimpressive milksop." 

"Oh, anyone can do that." Kaicen said, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Saros' floating head. "But can they be in five places at once?" 

Seemingly out of mid-air stepped a four more duplicates of the snowy haired young man. Saros couldn't believe his eyes, the damn fool was multiplying! With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, which was floating somewhere overhead at the moment, Saros groaned. One thorn in his side was bad enough, but five? This battle had definitely taken a turn for the worse, at least for him. Saros had only one chance, or so he thought. In desperation, he fired his Noro Noro beams at the five, but the light seemed to only pass through them harmlessly. 

With a laugh, the five surged forward and with their vulgar hands seized Saros' head in a grip that felt, to the soon to be hurting Vice-admiral, ethereal and yet all too solid at the same time. Saros caused his highly volatile head to explode over and over in an effort to get the freaks off of him, but just like the beams, it didn't seem to have any effect on his tormenter. When the first fist connected with his head the only thing worth focusing on was survival. 

After the brief, but furious barrage, Kaicen took aim, and flung Saros' head at the marine's floating stomach as hard as he could. The results were spectacular; When he head-butted himself in the stomach Saros coughed up the three essences that he had consumed, causing his body to throw itself together hastily with a sound that could in no way signify anything healthy, and when the essences connected with the metal pipes that composed the walls and ceiling, they shattered into a fine powder that rained down over the two combatants. 

Coming to a halt, Kaicen sagged, barely able to stand. Moving so fast was exhausting. No wonder he had never tried it before this moment. Hopefully it had done the job, and Saros was out of commission. With blurry eyes he tiredly made his way to the door, but a sound from behind made him pause and look back. 

There was Saros, battered and bloody, but once more surging to his feet. There was murder in his eyes, and one more essence in his hand. "Damn you! I won't… Let you stop me!" 

"Saros… give it up…" Kaicen panted, pushing himself fully erect with his hands. Biting back a yelp of pain, he looked down and shuddered to see the shape his hands were in. Blood was dripping off of them in what, to his exhaustion-addled mind, were torrents, and the parts that weren't bleeding were blackened and charred. Even though they felt like they were on fire, he couldn't back down. He had sacrificed his hands, but it couldn't be helped. He _had_ to stop Saros. "We're both wounded… It's time to stop this farce…" 

Bellowing in rage, Saros charged Kaicen intent on bringing his foe down. Kaicen tried to dodge this, but could only bring himself a few faltering steps before Saros crashed into him. 

"Now, you little bastard!" Saros growled as he pinned the slighter man to the ground, his legs crushing Kaicen's already battered arms into the ground, one hand around his throat. Swallowing one more essence he grinned. "You're going to activate this thing, or you're going to regret it!"

* * *

**A.N: SO, what did you all think? a bit of action, with a side order of action. What's gonna happen next? Hope you all didn't mind the very minor cliffhangerness of this ending.** One note; The Noro Noro beam had no effect because it only seemed to strike Kaicen. He was not actually struck by it, he simply moved out of the way. The explosions though... those hurt.


	15. The Silence Breaks

_**A.N.: **_After much waiting with baited breath, we have ch 15. I hope you all like it. It was... interesting to write.

* * *

Ch. 15

The Silence Breaks

What was that noise? Whatever it was, it was hellishly annoying. There was a very high pitch whine coming from an unknown place, and it was driving Chopper _crazy _Pulling his pink top hat down over his ears, he scampered unto the galley to find some relief, but even the cacophony of Sanji cooking couldn't mask the annoyance.

"Oi Chopper, are you alright?" Sanji asked, tearing his attention away from the stove for a moment.

"Sanji… That sound is driving me crazy!" The little deer whined unhappily.

"What sound?" Asked Sanji in confusion, straining his ears to catch any nuance of sound. After a moment he shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

"You… you don't?"

"No."

Listening once again, Chopper strove to hear the sound himself. It was gone, leaving him as confused as the cook. Maybe he had just imagined it. "Oh… ok then. Never mind!" Confused, he slid off of the bench he was sitting on, and headed out the door, headed to get his medical bag. Maybe there was something wrong with his ears.

Chuckling to himself, Sanji went back to the meal he was making when a second noise began. It was deep and driving, more felt than heard. No way Sanji couldn't hear it this time.

"Ok… That's got my attention. Now, what the hell is it?"

* * *

"Robin! We need to get back there!" Zoro protested as the two raced for their ship. 

"Swordsman-san, that man has bested you, me, and for all we know, Captain-san." She explained. "There's nothing that we can do now."

"So, we're running away…" Muttered Zoro in disappointment. He hadn't expected Robin to be a coward.

"Of course not!" She shot back. "We're going to gather the rest of our nakama."

"And then we kick some marine ass!" Zoro interrupted, a bloodthirsty grin creasing his lips. Now this… this was a plan he could really sink his teeth into.

"Exactly."

* * *

"What the _**HELL **_happened to the ship?" Zoro bellowed. When he and Chopper had left, the ship had been perfectly normal, floating peacefully in the bay, minding it's own business. Now it sat in the mouth of what was unmistakably a giant cannon. The damned thing was at least fifty feet in diameter, and made the Merry Go look absolutely tiny in comparison.

"Oi, Zoro!" Usopp called, poking his head over the lip of the cannon barrel as he greeted his nakama. "How'd you find your way back here anyway?"

"I guided him." Robin answered.

"Oh, that makes sense Rob-" With eyes bulging, Usopp did a double take. "_Robin!_ _**You're alive! **_Sanji, Nami, Chopper! Robin's alive!"

"Robin-chan?" Sanji gasped, rushing over.

"Robin!" Echoed Nami as she reached the rail.

"You're alive!" Swept up in exuberance far more than the other three, Chopper flung himself clear from the ship in a diving hug. Looking at the fluffy, sixty-pound projectile that was her nakama, Robin quickly stepped out of the way and Chopper landed on an unsuspecting Zoro.

By the time that the others had descended, Zoro had regained his feet, and was trying his hardest, without success, to remove the small deer from his body. Angrily, he snarled, "Get offa me!"

"Scary… so… scary…" chopper whimpered, water streaming from his eyes as he clung to Zoro's torso like a gigantic brown burr.

"You did it to yourself!"

"Scary…"

While Usopp went to see what he could do to aid Zoro, robin had been plied with delicious food and drink by Sanji. "Oh, Robin-chan!" He gushed, his one visible eye pink and heart-shaped as she quickly and daintily consumed the masterfully made cake and sipped the hazelnut-flavored coffee he had given her. "Nami-san and I were so worried when we found your body…"

"Maybe _you_ were, Sanji-kun." Nami said, pushing past him, her arms filled with Robin's clothing. "I knew all along that it wasn't her."

"But!"

Looking back, she shot him a glare that could make even a vicious pirate captain back down.

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's angry!" the cook cried, a huge grin plastering his face.

Taking the, now empty, plate and saucer from Robin, she thrust them at Sanji, who dutifully accepted them. As Robin slipped off into the woods to change into the clothes that Nami gave her, the other woman stood guard, mainly to keep Sanji away.

"Ano… What happened to you?" She asked curiously.

"It's a long story Navigator-san." Replied Robin as she pulled on the slinky dark blue outfit. "But the short story is that I went exploring, met a man, got captured, and escaped with the help of said man, Captain-san, and Swordsman-san."

"Really?" Nami asked in surprise. The fact that Robin had been captured and escaped didn't surprise her; such things were just a part of life on the Grandline. However, Robin meeting a man, a man she was something other than impartial to, judging from the tone of her voice, was _highly_ unusual.

"Really." Sliding on her long, white and fluffy 'pimp' coat, she set the matching white hat on her head. Leaving the rancid shirt forgotten on the ground, she strode purposefully forward. "Come on, we need to go help Captain-san, and Bard-san."

"Bard-san, huh?"

Ignoring her, Robin led the way back to the others. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Marimo told us everything." Sanji replied, speaking for the group. "Let's go kick that Vice-admiral's ass!"

With a nod, Robin took off into the forest, leading the Mugiwaras on a rescue mission.

* * *

Saros was no musician, in fact on more than one occasion when he had had enough to drink, and felt brave enough to try Karaoke, he had been told that he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket that was leak-proof, and self-righting. Even with all those facts staring him squarely in the face he could still pick out at least five different melodies swirling around this room he and the white-haired brat were in. No wonder it was called the resonance chamber. As captivating as all this was, it was still taking too much time, and he wondered how much longer it was going to take.

"Oi, dead man, how much longer is this going to take?" He asked the man pinned beneath him.

Snapping his mouth shut on the bell like tone issuing silkily forth, Kaicen blinked in surprise. With a savage glare at the man crushing his already mangled hands and arms he snapped, anger, and perhaps the beginnings of fear coloring the tone of his vibrant tenor voice. "There are ten songs of awakening. I was half way through number eight." Thinking quickly he added, "Now I have to start all over again…"

It was a blatant and desperate lie, Kaicen knew that, but hoped that Saros wouldn't. "…You're lying." Saros determined, after a short hesitation. Pulling his hand back, he doubled his own weight with the power of the Kilo Kilo no Mi essence, which he had had the foresight to consume just before he landed on Kaicen, and slapped the fool hard enough to draw blood.

"I-"

"_More lies_!" Another slap rang out as it connected with Kaicen's cheek. "Keep singing!"

With tear-streaked eyes and cheeks, Kaicen resumed the song that would activate the cannon. This was it; he was out of options. He would sing, and then he would die, for he knew that Saros was going to kill him. This was the ultimate act of betrayal to Kaicen. He, not Saros, would be responsible for unleashing such a horror upon the world. This was everything his parents had fought and died to protect and keep secret, and here he was bowing to this monster. He was a monster himself, he wished that he could die right now. _**Father, Mother… Forgive me! I wasn't able to protect anything… **_

* * *

Finally the marines were free from the not unpleasant, yet extremely time consuming attentions of Hurley. "Come on!" Theron told his first and second mates, A large brutish looking man with an intelligent air about him named Mowry, and a slim woman clad in leather studded with seastone, named Rosalind. "The Vice-admiral's missive said that we would find him in this general direction."

* * *

Unblinkingly the Merry Go stared into the jaws of the beast ready to completely devour it. If the sheep's head could have perspired it would have been sweating bullets as it sat staring down the gullet of the Solstin Cannon. Then the low noise thrummed through the entire metallic length of the barrel, and a dim light began to shine in its murky depths.

* * *

It was difficult to say who was more surprised, the pirates, or the marines that outnumbered them seven to one as the two groups ran into each other outside of the Aliotto's dwelling.

"Mugiwara!" Some Marine called.

"Marines!" Usopp responded, shrilly.

And just like that, the battle was joined.

Usopp may have been a coward, but he was one helluva sharpshooter. He knew exactly what his role was in a battle, it was to get out of the way and snipe, So that's what he did. A good sniper always had close support, or he died very quickly, so with a yell of, "Chopper, Nami, Come on!" He led the way to a spot well removed from the worst of the fighting, yet the fighting still came to them. The doorway of the Aliotto complex made a perfect location for a Sniper, and the stairway up made it easily defensible.

Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were right in the thick of things, making short work of the cannon-fodder like marines, until they came to the three leaders. Theron wielding a pair of punching daggers rushed Sanji and almost spitted the young cook before he had a chance to dodge. Mowry, twin axes out and ready, faced a better prepared Zoro, and Rosalin merely smiled as she cautiously approached Robin, swinging her flail.

"Oi, Marimo.." Sanji grinned, lighting a cigarette and backing a distance away from Theron, coming to a stop with his back pressed to Zoro's

"What is it, Ero-cook?"

"Bet'cha that bruiser'll not only beat you tender, but bend you over and…"

"You willing to bet a keg of grog on that?" Zoro snapped, cutting the other man off.

"Only if you'll be willing to restock my wine cellar _when_ you loose."

"Fine, but only if you can somehow beat the little wimpy guy you're facing." The swordsman said, spinning to face his part time friend, part time foe.

"You're on!" Smiled Sanji, moving to glare at the grass headed man. "I just know you're gonna loose, Baka!"

"When have I ever, Hentai?"

As the two went on like this for some time, Theron and Mowry simply looked to each other in discomfort, clearly at a loss. Weren't these two pirates supposed to fight them? These bickering children were the reason that so many of their comrades lay unconscious?

"Sanji, Zoro!" Nami called, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Fight each other later!"

"Hai, Nami-swan!" Sanji responded, breaking off the fight, heart in his eye. "Later Swamp-scalp."

"Like hell!" Zoro snapped, grabbing Sanji by the shoulder. "We're going to finish this-"

"Zoro! I'll add fifty percent more interest to your debt if you do!"

"-later…" He sagged, angry and impotent. This was the last straw. Now he was going to kill something, and since the big dark-skinned man with the axes was right in front of him, he was a very tempting target. As he pulled forth his swords The three heavy hitters on each side dove into the fray.

* * *

**_A.N.:_** Ano... I hope you all liked this chapter. It was suprisingly Kaicen free, but I enjoyed it. I'm curious to know; what do you all think of my O.C. I hope he's not too Mary Sue-ish... I tried to think of how Oda-sama would introduce someone. 


	16. Last Stand

**A.N. **Well, it's been a pretty good run for me so far, I just want to thank all my fans (both of you) for all the feedback, and especially Charlett who volunteered to become my Beta-reader.

* * *

**Ch 16**

**The Final Blow**

The music had stopped, and just when Luffy was conscious enough to enjoy it. Wait… there was something important missing… if only he could think straight… HAT! Where did hat go? Casting about frantically, Luffy couldn't find it anywhere. With all his pain forgotten he bounced to his feet and cracked the door, looking in.

* * *

"HAT!" came the bone-jarring screech, shattering Saros' concentration. How was he supposed to be able to choke the life out of this fool with interruptions like this? …Wait just a minute… 

As heavy as Saros was, thanks to the stolen powers he was using, he still found himself flying towards a wall, propelled by Luffy's insane strength, and found himself wondering once again just how a boy could be so damnably strong.

"Oi, Kaicen, you ok?" Luffy asked, taking his hat off of the older man, and fanning him with it. When there was no response he turned towards Saros, an incensed gleam in his eye. "What did you do to him?"

"I strangled him." Saros said as he rose, much like a cockroach. It didn't matter to him how many times he was thrown around, or smashed, he would _always_ rise to victory. "Did you enjoy his death concert, captain? It's the beginning of the end for your way of life."

"Lu... Luffy..." Kaicen croaked, almost too low to hear. "...Crystal... break..."

"Break the crystal?" Luffy asked in puzzlement, looking up at the now glowing gem. "Why?" But his question went unanswered. Kaicen lay at his feet, eyes closed, and chest still. "Oh…"

* * *

"Not bad." Mowry commented with pleasure as Zoro parried yet another blow of his mighty axes. "Not one man in a thousand could block my swing the way you do." 

They each fought like demons, neither asking nor giving quarter, but then Mowry faltered for an instant. In a flash, and a splash of crimson it was over, and Zoro stood above his fallen foe. He had won, as he had sworn to that day on the Barate. His fight was over so quickly that he was sure he had beaten that dammed ero-cook.

"Oi, Marimo-chan!" Sanji mocked as he strolled over, lighting a cigarette. "what kept you? I've been done with my fight for _ages_!"

"Actually Cook-san, we all finished our battles at almost exactly the same time." Robin said, correcting Sanji as she joined the two men.

In the distance Usopp secretly smiled to himself, and stowed his slingshot into his all-purpose bag that was now three lead stars lighter than it should be. His crewmates didn't need to know anything about his involvement in their battles. It would be his little secret.

Careful not to loose their footing, Chopper Nami, and Usopp descended from their more protected location, stepping over the bodies of the marines that the girl and the Reindeer had defeated. Those that Usopp had hewn down lay much farther away.

"So, where to now?" He asked Robin."

* * *

"Enough games Mugiwara." Saros said. He was confident. He ached in places he didn't even know he had, and he was bleeding, but he knew that he couldn't loose in one on one combat. 

"…"

"Any last words?" he asked his opponent mockingly.

Luffy merely stood there, looking down at Kaicen. Softly he asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Jeered Saros, amused. "Because I could." Snickering, he reached to grab a pair of essences. Before he could choose the perfect combination of powers Luffy's arm shot out and ripped the bag away from him, but he _did_ manage to grasp one.

"That's enough!" Luffy bellowed, smashing the bag into the wall. The sound of so many difficult years of collecting devil fruit powers shattering into countless flecks of powder had Saros seeing red. With a bestial roar he charged the young captain, swallowing his last essence.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy called, launching his fist at his enemy. Saros deftly caught the hand at the wrist, and sank a great deal of spikes into the rubbery flesh.

"Bad move!" Saros grinned. Thanks to the power of the Toge Toge no Mi there was no way he would loose to this child. Just to make the victory even more certain in his favor, he once again robbed Luffy of his rubber powers.

Quickly shrinking back to his original shape Luffy rocketed towards Saros, preparing another monstrous punch. The sickening wrench of inversion was unimportant. The fact that Saros grew so many needle sharp spikes that he looked like a human pincushion was unimportant. All that was important was that Luffy was going to stop Saros. With wide eyes, Saros noticed the human projectile coming at him wasn't cringing in anticipation as he should have been. "…Oh my…"

A moment of intense violence and a bright bloom of searing pain later Saros was flying backward at a high rate of speed and Luffy had his rubbery arms clenched in a death grip. Hauling back on Saros' arms, Luffy sent him soaring back the other direction.

Luffy was an expert when it came to flinging a rubber man around; he already had a decade's worth of practice at it. Saros however, was not, and thusly had little choice, or even knowledge of where he was going to land.

Kaicen had said to break the crystal, but without his Gomu powers Luffy couldn't reach it. But hey, didn't he have a handy projectile in his grasp? Smiling like a fiend, Luffy spun in a circle faster and faster until he was whirling like some sort of devil-possessed top. Taking aim, he let Saros fly.

**"Gomu Gomu no Wrecking Ball!"**

Launched with all the force of a missile, Saros plowed through the resonating crystal Like Luffy through meat. As he connected the glowing crystal shattered into countless shards and rained down upon the ground in a glittering shower. Striking the far wall, Saros fell to the floor as if he were made of stone.

Bereft of the harmonic focusing crystal the chamber began to come undone. The multitude of pipes began to rattle and shake loose from their settings, steam issuing forth from the cracks in the tubing. Tired as he was, Luffy knew that he couldn't stay here, and he knew that he just couldn't leave Kaicen's body to be crushed. "What a waste…" He mourned, as his gaze rested upon Kaicen's still form. "You would have been a great nakama." Gathering the other man up easily, Luffy headed for the door. With one last glance at Saros lying motionless on the floor, Luffy smiled. _**Good, stay down!** _Shutting the door behind him, Luffy made his way down the shaking tunnel, Kaicen flung over his shoulder.

* * *

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed with joy as the Mugiwaras Looked down through the trapdoor at their captain. "What happened down there?" After the fight with the marines the entire island had began to shake violently, and then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. "Oi, Who's that?" 

"This was the boy from the Ossan's story." Luffy said sadly as lay the body on the ground.

"This was the ghost of Solstin." Robin added, her face unreadable. "This was Kaicen Aliotto."

* * *

The mood was understandably melancholy as the pirates began to make their way to the Merry Go. One by one they left from the Aliotto dwelling after they had placed Kaicen within. Finally only Chopper and Robin remained. 

"Oi, Robin?" The little reindeer asked curiously.

"Yes, Doctor-san?"

"Did you love him?"

A long moment passed before she spoke. "…No doctor-san. I did not love him, though I suppose it would have been easy to."

"Oh. I see…"

With one last wistful look at Kaicen's body Robin left the house, never to return.

All alone Chopper walked over to the corpse, and simply stared at it for a long moment. "I didn't even know you… but, thank you for what you did." With a feeling of sadness he placed a hoof on Kaicen's chest. "It's not fair!" he protested. "You did all that, and now…" Chopper had never liked death, ever since he had lost his first friend, Doctor Hiruluk. Perhaps that was why he had become a doctor. With tears streaming from his eyes he spent a moment of silence resting his head upon this stranger's chest, and received one of the greatest shocks of his young life.

* * *

**A.N.** Holy crap! did I just kill my little Mary sue? No, I couldn't have, could I? I'm so confused... Just one more chapter people. Read and review, if you would. 


	17. Epilogue

**A.N.** Well, all good things must come to an end, and this story is no exception. I hope to recieve such great reviewers on my next major project. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Ch. 17 **

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Said an unfamiliar voice as Kaicen cracked open one eyelid. 

**_Where am I?_** He wondered. He was in an unknown room made of wood. Judging from the slight motion he was on a ship. But what he noticed above all of that was that his hands hurt like hell! By all that was holy, he felt like they were on fire!

Looking down at his hands he saw that they were wrapped in snug, yet not tight, white linen from his fingertips to mid biceps. Kaicen had no idea why he was all bandaged up like this, or even where he was, but he was determined to ease the pain in his hands. Reaching with his left hand he went to unwrap his right arm when he was stopped by something that he was sure was a fever dream.

The 'thing' was short, kinda cute in a plush toy kind of way, and looked like a bipedal reindeer, a small one. It wore an odd pink top hat and pink shorts. Strangely enough it spoke in a high squeaky voice, the same voice Kaicen head when he had woken up. "Stop! You'll never heal if you do that!"

"Oh?" Kaicen asked, bemused. What a vivid imagination he had, dreaming of talking reindeers whom knew medicine. "What's your name, little fella?"

"I'm Chopper, doctor here on the Merry Go." The deer responded taking Kaicen's chin in its… hands? hooves? And turned his head from side to side. "That's a vicious bruise you have on your neck. Clear signs of an attempted asphyxiation."

"You know, Doctor Chopper," Kaicen mentioned, laughing slightly "If this was real, and not some kind of hallucination, I'd be freaked out of my mind right now."

"Right…" Chopper said, clearly unimpressed. Moving his investigations lower he unwrapped the arms to change the now soiled bandage.

Looking down at his hands, Kaicen couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't happening. HE was a bard; he made his living by his dexterous fingers and his keen memory. These charred and mangled limbs _couldn't_ be his. No, the ugly burns he saw and felt must be on _someone else's _body. Things like this didn't happen to him, they happened to someone else… _anyone else_.

"You've suffered third and fourth degree burns along the insides of your forearms, and hands. Your fingertips managed to avoid the greatest damage, and can be upgraded to second-degree burns soon. I'm sorry, but the out come doesn't look good." Chopper said, as he pulled out a wire brush. "To minimize scarring your skin needs to be brushed daily with this. It's gonna hurt really bad, but it'll help you regain the use of your hands."

For a long while Kaicen merely looked at him, his mind utterly blank as he tried to wrap it around that fact. Then, he started laughing hysterically as if Chopper had told him the funniest joke in the entire world. With tears of laughter in his eyes, and gasping for breath he shook his head. "I'm just so damned happy that this is only a dream!"

"Sure, a dream… can you feel pain in dreams?"

"Of course not." Kaicen laughed.

Taking Kaicen's newly bandaged hand in his hoof, chopper pressed down lightly, eliciting a muffled scream from Kaicen. "Does that hurt?"

Suddenly everything clicked for Kaicen. If he felt pain, then _he wasn't dreaming!_ Then this little reindeer was a doctor, and his _hands..._ As his eyes rolled back in his head, he fainted dead away.

"Well, that went better than I had hoped for. "Chopper chirped as he tidied up.

* * *

When next Kaicen awoke he had more unfamiliar people around him, but thankfully there were a few friendly faces, most notably Nico Robin. 

"Bard-san, you're awake!"

"We thought you were dead." Added a young man with long curly black hair, and an exaggeratedly long nose.

"You're not the only ones…" Kaicen replied, sitting up carefully, trying not to put undue pressure on his hands. "Pleased to meet you all, my name's Kaicen Aliotto. I'd shake hands, but… you know."

"I'm the great Captain Usopp!" The long nosed man declared, thrusting out his chest. "I'm in charge of this pirate ship, and its 80,000 man crew."

"Baka!" The blonde man spat, literally kicking Usopp clear out of the room. "That idiot's the ship's marksman, _and resident liar_."

"Cook-san…"

"Hai, Robin-chan?" the chain-smoking gushed, his one visible eye taking on the distinct shape and hue of a heart.

"I'm sure our guest is hungry and thirsty."

"Robin-chan is so adorable when she reminds me of my duties!" he said, squirming in a distinctly unmanly fashion. Ushering himself out he set about fixing something for Kaicen to eat.

"… Just who was that?" Kaicen asked in confusion, not sure what to make of the man.

"That was Sanji, possibly the best cook in the world." The second woman in the room replied. She was young, much younger than Robin, and dressed in a manner that took advantage of her curves. She had reddish orange hair and a friendly smile, but there was an under current of… something in her manner. "I'm Nami, the navigator, and something of the informal banker here on the Merry Go."

"Pleased to meet you."

As she strode out the door, she glanced over her shoulder, smiling at Kaicen. "By the way… anytime you need to borrow funds for, whatever, you can come to me. My interest rates are quite manageable."

"Oh?"

"Only 33.2 …Compounded daily."

And there it was, avarice. That was the glint in her eye, the desire for lucre, filthy or otherwise. Smiling, Kaicen shook his head. "Actually… I think I'm alright money wise."

"More's the pity." She said, quickly loosing interest in Kaicen now that she found he wouldn't actually take her up on her very generous offer. Sauntering out the door, and past a very excited Sanji, who watched her as she walked away, she made her way to parts unknown to the bard.

After the overpowering distraction that was Nami left his line of vision Sanji seemed to recall what he was doing, and brought a food laden tray into the room. Most of the food was of very high quality, but there was one dessert that looked to be exquisitely crafted. "Lunch is served." He said, placing the tray beside the injured man's bed.

Kaicen was a firm believer of the old adage: Never bite the hand that feeds you. It was for that reason that he took raised no objection to the foul smelling smoke that issued forth from the ever-present burning twig clenched in the cook's lips, even though the smell irritated his sinuses and made his head ache. His problems with Sanji however, began when the cook snatched away the incredible dessert.

"Hey!" Kaicen protested. "Give that back!"

"It was never yours to begin with, Baka!" Sanji retorted in contempt. "This is a special Love Parfait for Robin-chwan."

"But I'm injured!"

"And she's a lady!"

"…" Kaicen sulked a bit. "…Fine."

Smiling, Sanji offered the love parfait to Robin. "For you, Robin-chwan"

"Thank you cook-san." She said, accepting it. Taking a delicate bite she smiled, showing him how much she appreciated it. "It's wonderful."

Sanji practically floated out of the room muttering the word 'Mellorine!' over and over.

"He seems to have a crush on you." Kaicen remarked with a grin.

"Cook-san has a crush on my entire gender." She replied with one of her simple, sexy smiles.

"Lady Nico…" Kaicen asked tentatively. "One question."

"What is it, Bard-san?"

"How am I going to eat and drink all this in my condition?"

"Don't worry." She replied, a pair of disembodied hands blooming from Kaicen's shoulders. "I'll always lend you a hand."

* * *

Pulling Saros from the rubble, Theron sighed. Headquarters wasn't going to be happy that the Mugiwaras had escaped. He only hoped that Saros had found what he was looking for. "Come on then, let's get back to the ship." He told the battered crew as they began to recover from their unexpected battle. 

He had never liked Saros, but he would be damned if he ever left a man behind, even him. Looking down at the man draped over his shoulder, he muttered darkly "Semper Fi. You bastard."

* * *

"Just one thing bothers me." Kaicen said as he ate one last bite of food off of the fork that Robin's hands were holding on the fork. 

"Oh, what's that?"

"Where's Luffy? I'd been half expecting him to pounce me awake the second time."

"Oh, that…" She smiled. "I've been keeping him bound to the mast ever since you woke up the first time, doctor's orders."

Smiling, he shook his head. "Well, that's alright then. But since I'm feeling better I suppose it's ok to let him go now."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose upon you anymore."

"It's no imposition, I assure you."

"Still… you'd better release him."

Not two seconds later Luffy sprang into the room, his usual hyper self. Hopping up onto Kaicen's bed he sat on the other man's legs and stared him in the face, a wide grin on his lips. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" He asked, pointing to the remnants of the meal Sanji made.

"What? Oh, that?" Kaicen asked, shrugging as his extra pair of arms blew away in a puff of sweet smelling flower petals. "Go right ahe-"

Almost too fast for even Kaicen to see Luffy had grabbed onto the food and was in the process of noisily consuming it, a happy grin on his face as he chewed it happily. "Theu eriort rriushgf…"

"What?" Kaicen asked in confusion. What was this boy trying to say? Unfortunately Luffy's answer was even less intelligible than his original statement, if that was even possible. It was rather frightening to watch Luffy in action. Turning to Robin, Kaicen asked, "Does he always eat like this?"

"No, not usually." Robin replied, causing Kaicen to breathe a sigh of relief before she continued, "Most of the time he's much faster."

Looking at her, Kaicen could only stare in disbelief, at which she laughed.  
"Ah! Much better!" Luffy sighed, rubbing his now less empty stomach. Looking at Kaicen, he grinned once more. "So now that we've eaten, are you ready to set sail?"

"Set… set sail?" Kaicen asked in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Luffy asked "For the next island of course, we're not getting any closer to One Piece just sitting here all day!"

"We?"

"Yeah, we." Luffy said laughing. "What's wrong? You hurt your head too?"

It took a while for Kaicen to comprehend just what Luffy was saying, and when he did, he couldn't believe his ears. "You… you mean you want me to come too, even though my hands are ruined, you want me to be part of your crew, your Nakama?"

"Well yeah, if I'm gonna be king of the pirates I'm going to need only the best of the best in my crew." Luffy explained. "And you've proven yourself the best, so come with us."

Suddenly Kaicen understood exactly why Robin had had such faith in her Nakama. This young man sitting here on his legs explained it all with the simplicity and clarity of youth, The pure hearted fool with no common sense who would offer to Kaicen the one thing he had been searching for so many years, and thought he would never find again; a home, a place where he belonged.

"Although, you know Captain, with my hands like this I'm practically useless." Kaicen said, holding up his bandaged hands.

"I don't care. I want you as part of my crew, and that's that." Luffy said. "Hands heal, and plus, Sanji could teach you how to kick."

While the thought of getting 'trained' by the cook didn't exactly appeal to Kaicen this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Grinning, he agreed. "Alright, count me in! What would you have your humble bard do for you captain?"

"First thing, take a bath, you still stink!" Luffy responded, pinching his nose, and waving his hand in front of his face. His job done here, he sprang off the bed, and sauntered out onto the deck to play with a willing crewmate, most likely Usopp, grinning. "Cool! We've got a bard! Now all we need is a musician and a shipwright!"

"Does he even know what a bard _is_?" Kaicen asked, turning to Robin.

"Perhaps not, but I think he will soon enough." She said smiling once more.

* * *

**A.N.** Ano, there you have it, Kaicen lived, and joined the Mugiwaras. I know, I'm such a freakin' hypocrate, I hate reading about OCs, but **LOVE** making my own! If you liked the story, be sure to be on the look out for other Kaicen fics by yours truly... and maybe he'll make an appearance in one of Charlett's works.

**History lesson:** Bards in the olden days were not warriors who used Music, or jack of all trades, like we think of them now, instead, Wikipedia has the following to say: A **bard** is a poet or singer, in religious or feudal contexts. Really they were Singer/historians, and could make quite a living if their memories were up to the task... anyway, I urge you to go to Wikipedia and look up the word **Bard **if you want to know more.

Sa'avryn


End file.
